listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Main villains
A list of all the main villains to be killed. Some series might kill some antagonists, but spare others in favor of redemption, imprisonment, or even inconclusive. Sometimes the villain might be revived, sometimes multiple times (especially in the case of horror villains). Will also include secondary antagonists not affiliated with the main villain, or those who present a final threat at the end, to be listed as "final antagonist". Note: Major villains that are either recurring villains not major enough to be qualified as "main" or "secondary", or high-ranking minions of another villain, are not to be listed here. For all major villains, see this page. Film A-F (includes numbers) 10,000 BC *The Almighty - Spear thrown at him by D'Leh 3 Days to Kill *The Wolf - Shot by Vivi The 6th Day *Michael Drucker - Shot by Wiley with a blaster. (Note: This is the second clone of the original Drucker, but as the one who lasts throughout most of the film he is the main villain; he clones himself again shortly before his death, and this clone jumps on top of a glass window, which breaks sending him falling to his death) A Bug's Life *Hopper - Captured by a bird and fed to its chicks The Adventures of Ford Fairlane *Julian Grendel - Set on fire by Ford with a cigarette Aeon Flux *Oren Goodchild - Shot by Aeon Agent Cody Banks *Dr. Brinkman - Ice cube containing nanobots put in his mouth by Natalie, causing them to eat him from the inside Air Force One *Ivan Korshunov - Cargo net strap wrapped around his throat, parachute activated, then kicked out of the plane by Marshall, causing the strap to snap his neck Aladdin *Jafar - Destroyed when Iago kicked his lamp into the lava. (Aladdin; Return of Jafar) *Sa'luk - Turned to a gold statue when he grabbed the gold part of the Hand of Midas. (King of Thieves) Alien *Xenomorph - Blasted by the jet thrusters ignited by Ripley and sent flying into space. (Alien) *Xenomorph Queen - Ejected into space by Ripley. (Aliens) *Dog Xenomorph - Submerged under lava, then shattered to pieces by Ripley activating the sprinklers. (Alien 3) *Xenomorph Queen (clone) - Head clawed off by the mutant xenomorph. (Alien Resurrection) Anaconda *Paul Serone - Constricted and eaten by the anaconda; died after being spit back out. *Anaconda - Killed by Danny with an axe. *Dr. Jack Bryon - Crushing Asphyxiation/Crushing: got coiled around by the anaconda and got constricted to death, dragged into the water by Anaconda *Markos Hammett - Killed in an explosion along with the snake after Dr. Amanda Hayes sets up an explosive after getting stabbed in the stomach in a fight. *J.D. Murdoch - Decapitated by Anaconda Anastasia *Rasputin - Destroyed when Anastasia crushed his reliquary. A Nightmare on Elm Street *Freddy Krueger - Destroyed when Nancy turned her back on him and took away his power. Revived (A Nightmare on Elm Street) *Freddy Krueger - Set on fire by Jesse using his powers from within. Revived (A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge) *Freddy Krueger - Destroyed when Neil Gordon put holy water and a cross on his bones. Revived (A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors) *Freddy Krueger - Torn apart from the inside by the souls of his victims when Alice showed him his reflection in a stained glass window fragment. Revived (A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master) *Freddy Krueger - Reverted to an infant by Jacob then absorbed by Amanda, who walked into the light. Revived (A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child) *Freddy Krueger - Stabbed and blown up by Maggie with a pipe bomb. Revived, unless this film takes place after Freddy vs. Jason. (Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare) Antz *General Mandible - Tackled Z into a hole, and fell to his death on a tree branch below. Atlantis *Rourke - Turned to crystal by Milo, then forced into the propeller blades of the balloon and shattered to pieces. (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Kraken - Destroyed by Mole, Kida, and Audrey with missiles. (Atlantis: Milo's Return) *Edgar Volgud - Aged into dust when Mole, Kida, and Audrey killed the kraken. (Atlantis: Milo's Return) *Ashtin Carnaby - Turned into a coyote spirit by the other coyote spirits. (Atlantis: Milo's Return) Avatar *Colonel Miles Quaritch - Shot by Neytiri with two arrows Babes in Toyland *Barnaby - Stabbed by Tom and fell from a great height into an empty toybox. Babes in Toyland (animated) *Goblin King - Destroyed by Jack, Jill, and the toy soldiers shining light on him. *Barnaby Crookedman - Chased away and presumably eaten by goblins. Back to the Future *Biff Tannen - Appears to die of a heart attack upon return to the future. Balls of Fury *Feng - When he lost a point in his ping pong duel against Randy due to lack of backhand, he was zapped with electricity and fell off a bridge into the water, where he was electrocuted by his electric device. Batman *The Joker - Gargoyle tied to his foot by Batman while hanging onto the ladder of a helicopter near the top of a skyscraper, the gargoyle detaches from the building, and the extra weight causes him to slip down the ladder and fall to his death. (Batman) *The Penguin - Sent falling into a pool of poisoned water by a swarm of bats. (Batman Returns) *Two-Face - When he flipped his coin, Batman threw more coins at him, and while trying to catch his coin, he lost his footing and fell down a shaft to his death. (Batman Forever) Beauty and the Beast *Gaston - While trying to kill the Beast, lost his footing and fell from the castle balcony into the chasm. Beauty and the Beast (2017) *Gaston - Fell to his death when the footbridge he was standing on crumbled Beverly Hills Cop *Victor Maitland - Shot multiple times by Axel and Bogomil. (Beverly Hills Cop) *Maxwell Dent - Shot in the head by Axel, causing his car to crash and explode. (Beverly Hills Cop II) Big Trouble in Little China *David Lo Pan - Knife thrown at his head by Jack Bionicle *Roodaka - Killed by Vakama with an energy wave. (Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows) This is exclusive to the film, as she survived this event in the book series. *Makuta Teridax - Merged with Takanuva into Takutanuva, and when holding a gate up, he used up power to revive Jaller, and was crushed by the falling door. Takanuva was revived, Makuta was not. (Series antagonist) Again, in the books he survived this event, but the film story does not continue past here. The Black Cauldron *The Horned King - When Gurgi jumped into the Black Cauldron to take away its power, the Horned King was caught in its suction. His skin was sucked off his bones and his skeleton was destroyed in a ball of flame. Blade *Deacon Frost - Injected by Blade with serum, which destroyed him. (Blade) *Jared Nomak - Partially stabbed in the heart by Blade with a silver knife, then pushed the knife all the way in, killing himself. (Blade II) *Drake - Stabbed in the heart by Blade with the virus arrow. (Blade Trinity) Blinky Bill the Movie (2015) *Sir Claude - Eaten by a crocodile The Boondock Saints *Pappa Joe - Shot in the back of the head by Connor and Murphy. (The Boondock Saints) *The Old Man - Shot by Il Duce. (The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day) The Bourne Identity (1988) *Carlos - Shot by Bourne Broken Arrow *Vic Deakins - Warhead sent flying at him from when the detached train cars crashed into the halted front car of the train, sending him flying onto flaming cans of flammable liquid, blowing up him and the train. Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Emperor Zurg - Destroyed by the good Unimind wave sent by Buzz "To Infintity and Beyond". Castle in the Sky *Colonel Muska - Blinded by Sheeta and Pazu with the Spell of Destruction, which caused the castle to crumble and sent Muska falling to his death. Child's Play *Chucky - Shot in the heart by Mike. Revived (Child's Play) *Chucky - Head inflated and exploded by Kyle with an air hose. Revived (Child's Play 2) *Chucky - Sent falling into a fan by Andy and was chopped to pieces. Revived (Child's Play 3) *Chucky - Shot in the heart by Jade. Revived (Bride of Chucky) *Chucky - Decapitated by Glen with an axe. Revived (Seed of Chucky) *Chucky - Shot by Andy with a shotgun. (Curse of Chucky) Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Mayor Shelbourne - Presumably either died of starvation trapped on a raft in the ocean, or else drowned when he ate too much of the raft. (his scenes in the credits are presumably non-canon) (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Chester V - Eaten by a Cheespider. (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) Clue *Wadsworth/Mr. Boddy - Shot by Mr. Green Colombiana *Don Luis - Mauled to death by Cataleya's dogs Commando *Arius - Shot by Matrix Con Air *Cyrus the Virus - Handcuffed to a fire truck ladder by Cameron Poe, and when the fire truck drove under a walkway it sent Cyrus flying onto a conveyor belt leading to a rock crusher, which crushed his head. Conan the Barbarian *Thulsa Doom - Decapitated by Conan in three swings. (Conan the Barbarian) *Queen Taramis - Impaled by Dagoth with his horn. (Conan the Destroyer) *Dagoth - Stabbed in the head by Conan. (Final antagonist of Conan the Destroyer) Crocodile Dundee *Luis Rico - Shot by Miguel (who mistook him for Mick) and fell into a ravine. (Crocodile Dundee 2) The Curse of King Tut's Tomb *Nathan Cairns - Destroyed by Sinclair with a fireball. (Bigger Bad) *Morgan Sinclair - Absorbed by Set. *Set - Destroyed by Tutankhamen with an energy wave to the face. (Final antagonist) Cypher *Finster - Blown up by Sebastian Rooks with a bomb. *Frank Callaway - Blown up by Sebastian Rooks with a bomb. The Dark Knight Trilogy *Rhas al Ghul - Gordon blows up the train tracks with the Tumbler, causing Ducard's train to crash and explode with him on it. (Batman Begins) *Two Face/Harvey Dent - Tackled by Batman off the edge of a building. (Secondary antagonist of The Dark Knight) *Bane - Shot by Selina Kyle using the Batpod. (The Dark Knight Rises) The DaVinci Code *Patrick McKenna - Set himself on fire. (Angels & Demons) *Sienna Brooks - Blew herself up with a bomb in an attempt to release the virus. (Inerno) DC Extended Universe *Ares - Destroyed by Wonder Woman with the power of her gauntlets, combined with his lighting that she absorbed. (Wonder Woman) *General Zod - Neck snapped by Superman. (Man of Steel) *Doomsday - Stabbed through the chest by Superman with Batman's kryptonite spear. (Final antagonist of Batman vs Superman) *The Enchantress - Heart crushed by Rick Flag, in an attempt to rescue June Moore. (Suicide Squad) Dead Zone *Greg Stillson - Shot himself in the head Death Race 2000 *Mr. President - Killed when Frankenstin crashed his car into the podium he was standing on. Death Wish *Charles Wilson/Nirvana - Electrocuted to death while he tried to punch Paul Kersey (Death Wish 2) *Manny Fraker - Shot with a rocket launcher by Paul Kersey (Death Wish 3) *Nathan White - Shot with a grenade launcher by Paul Kersey (Death Wish 4:The Crackdown) *Tommy O'Shea - Kicked into a pool of acid (Death Wish 5:The Face of Death) Delgo Deja Vu *Carroll Oerstadt - Shot by Carlin Delgo *Sedessa - Fell to her death when the ground beneath her collapsed Demolition Man *Simon Phoenix - Frozen by Spartan, who kicked his head off, which shattered on the ground. Dick Tracy *Big Boy - Sent falling over the edge by Tracy and fell to his death Die Hard *Hans Gruber - Sent falling from a tall building by McClane. (Die Hard) *Colonel Stuart - Blown up inside his airplane by McClane lighting a trail of fuel pouring from its wing. (Die Hard 2) *Simon Gruber - Blown up inside his helicopter by McClane shooting power lines above its propeller blades causing it to crash. (Die Hard with a Vengeance) *Thomas Gabriel - Shot by McClane. (Live Free or Die Hard) *Yuri Komarov - Pushed off a rooftop onto helicopter blades by Jack. (A Good Day to Die Hard) Dinosaur *Kron - Mortally wounded by the carnotaur with his teeth *Carnotaur - Sent falling off a cliff by Aladar Divergent *Jeanine - Shot in the back of the head by Evelyn DoA: Dead or Alive *Victor Donovan - Set his base to selfdestruct, paralyzed by Princess Kasumi, then killed when his base exploded Doctor Strange (2007) *Dormammu - Destroyed when Strange absorbed his power with the Eye of Agamotto Dogma *Azrael - Killed by Silent Bob with a blessed golf club *Bartleby - Head exploded by God with the power of Her voice Dragonball Z *Dr. Wheelo - Destroyed by Goku with a Spirit Bomb. (The World's Strongest) *Turles - Destroyed by Goku with a Spirit Bomb. (The Tree of Might) *Lord Slug - Destroyed by Goku with a Spirit Bomb. (Lord Slug) *Cooler - Blasted into the sun by Goku with a Kamehameha. Revived (Cooler's Revenge) *Cooler - Destroyed by Goku with a small energy ball. (The Return of Cooler) *Android 13 - Punched through by Goku with Spirit Bomb energy. (Super Android 13) *Bojack - Punched through by Gohan with Kamehameha energy. (Bojack Unbound) *Broly - Blasted into the sun by Goku, Gohan, and Goten with a Kamehameha. (Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan; Broly: Second Coming) *Bio-Broly - Destroyed by Goten and Trunks with a Kamehameha. (Bio-Broly) *Janemba - Destroyed by Gogeta with Stardust Breaker. (Fusion Reborn) *Hirudegarn - Destroyed by Goku with Dragon Fist. (Wrath of the Dragon) *Frieza - Destroyed by Goku with a Kamehameha. (Resurrection F) (Note: This movie may be canon) Dragon Wars: D-War *Buraki - Destroyed when the Celestial Dragon shot a fireball down his throat. Drive Angry *Jonah King - Shot by John Milton with the Godkiller, vaporizing his body and soul. DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp * Merlock the Magician - Lost his magic talisman in a midair fight against Scrooge, causing him to revert back into a human and fall to his death. Dune *Vladimir Harkonnen - Slashed by Alia with a gom jabbar, then flight mechanisms torn out, causing him to flying outside where he was eaten by a worm. Earthsea *King Tygath - Killed by the Nameless Ones (either tearing him apart or dropping him from a great height) Eight-Legged Freaks *Consuela - Blown up in an explosion caused by Chris putting matches near a light in a mine full of flammable gas Elysium *Secretary Delacourt - Stabbed in the neck by Kruger. *C.M. Kruger - Blew himself up with a grenade (but was unable to take Max with him, as Max threw him off a bridge where he exploded mid-fall) Enchanted *Queen Narissa - Sent falling to her death from a skyscraper by Pip standing on her with his extra weight Enter the Dragon *Han - Impaled on his own spear by Lee Enter the Warriors Gate *Arun the Cruel - Stabbed in the neck by Jack with two blades Epic Movie *White Bitch - Run over by Jack with a Pirates of the Caribbean wheel Escape Plan *Warden Hobbes - Incinerated in explosion caused by Breslin shooting oil barrels Evil Dead *Evil Ash - Catapulted into the air by Ash along with a bag of lit gunpowder, which blew him up The Expendables *James Munroe - Shot by Ross while Christmas threw a knife at him from behind (The Expendables) *Jean Vilain - Stabbed by Ross with a knife. (Expendables 2) *Conrad Stonebanks - Shot by Ross. (Expendables 3) Face/Off *Castor Troy - Shot by Sean Archer with a harpoon. Fantastic Four *Doctor Doom - Knocked into the water by Ben with a crane, and presumably drowned (Series antagonist) *Galactus - Destroyed from the inside by the Silver Surfer. (Rise of the Silver Surfer) Fantastic Four (reboot) *Doctor Doom - Punched into the portal's beam by Ben, sucking him into the disintegration portal which destroyed him Fantastic Voyage *Dr. Michaels - Eaten by a white blood cell ffolkes *Lou Kramer - Harpooned by Ffolkes The Fifth Element *Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg - Blown up by Akanit with a bomb *Mr. Shadow - Killed by Leeloo with a laser activated by the four elements Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *General Hein - Blown up inside the Zeus Cannon when he overloaded it trying to destroy the Phantoms *Phantoms - Destroyed by Gray with the power of the eight spirits First Knight *Prince Malagant - Throat slashed by Lancelot Flash Gordon *Ming the Merciless - Destroyed himself with the power of his ring after being impaled by Flash Friday the 13th *Pamela Voorhees - Decapitated by Alice with a machete. (Friday the 13th) *Jason Voorhees - Hacked to death by Tommy with a machete. Revived (Series antagonist; killed in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter) *Roy Burns - Sent falling onto a tractor harrow by Tommy slashing his hand with a machete. (Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning) *Jason Voorhees - Stabbed in the heart by Jessica with a Kandarian dagger, causing hands to reach out of the ground and drag him into hell. Revived (Series antagonist; killed in Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday) *Jason Voorhees - Head blown off by Kay Em with a rocket launcher. Revived (Series antagonist; killed in Jason X) *Jason Voorhees - Tackled toward Earth 2 by Sergeant Brodski, and was incinerated in its atmosphere, leaving only his mask. (Series antagonist; killed in Jason X) Films G-L Galaxy Quest *Sarris - Shot by Jason with a blaster, vaporizing him Gamer *Ken Castle - Tricked by Kable into imagining himself stabbing himself with a knife, enabling Kable to do so George of the Jungle *Lyle Van De Groot - Pulled out of the story by the narrator Get Shorty *Bo Catlett - Sent falling from his balcony by Bear *Ray Bones - Presumably shot by DEA agents (the scene cuts to the shooting of a movie based on the film's events, and Harvey Keitel (as Bones) turns around and shoots, indicating that Bones shot at the agents who returned fire and killed him) Ghostbusters *Gozer - Destroyed by the Ghostbusters "crossing the streams" with their proton beams Ghost Rider *Blackheart - Killed by the Ghost Rider with his Penance Stare, damning his souls to hell while leaving his body catatonic. (Ghost Rider) Gladiator *Commodus - Stabbed in the neck by Maximus with his own knife. The Godfather *Virgil Sollozzo - Shot in the head by Michael Corleone during a peace meeting (The Godfather) *Philip Tattaglia - Shot repeatedly in bed by Rocco Lampone and another gangster during the murder montage (The Godfather) *Emilio Barzini - Shot three times in the back by Al Neri during the murder montage (The Godfather) *Francesco Ciccio - Vertically disemboweled by Vito Corleone (The Godfather Part II) *Hyman Roth - Shot in the stomach by Rocco Lampone during the murder montage (The Godfather Part II) *Don Licio Lucchesi - Stabbed in the neck with his own glasses by Calo during the murder montage (The Godfather Part III) Godzilla * Godzilla - Killed by the Atomic Destroyer (Gojira) * King Ghidorah - Overpowered by the entire population of Monster Island (Destroy All Monsters!) * Destoroyah - Killed by the ice cannons of the human army (Godzilla Vs. Destoroyah) The Good Son * Henry Evans - Falling off a cliff to his death. The Great Mouse Detective *Professor Ratigan - Fell to his death from the tower of Big Ben when its bell tolled Gremlins *Stripe - Killed by Gizmo exposing him to sunlight. Reincarnated as Mohawk (Gremlins) *Mohawk - Set on fire by Gizmo with a fire arrow. (Gremlins 2: The New Batch) *Brain Gremlin - Electrocuted by the Electric Gremlin released by Billy. (Gremlins 2: The New Batch) The Girl on The Train * Tom Watson - Stabbed in the neck by Rachel Watson with a corkscrew. Halloween Series *Conal Cochran - Destroyed by the power of Stonehenge activated by Challis. (Halloween III: Season of the Witch) *Dr. Terence Wynn - Killed offscreen by Michael with a machete. Though his death was never shown onscreen. (Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers) *Michael Myers - Stabbed 10 times by Laurie Strode/Shot repeatedly by the Police. (Halloween II remake) Hamlet *King Claudius - Sword thrown at his back by Hamlet, then hit with a chandelier, then forced to drink poisoned wine. Hannibal *Francis Dolarhyde - Shot in the head by Molly. (Red Dragon) *Jame Gumb/Buffalo Bill - Shot in the chest twice by Starling. (The Silence of the Lambs) *Mason Verger - Thrown into the pen by Cordell and eaten by boars. (Hannibal) Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters *Muriel - Decapitated by Hansel and Gretel with a shovel. Harry Potter *Lord Voldemort - Destroyed by Harry reflecting his Avada Kedavra back at him in a beam struggle (as his wand was loyal to Harry and not Voldemort). Hellraiser *Frank Cotton - Torn apart by Pinhead with hooked chains. (Hellraiser) *Dr. Channard - Decapitated by Leviathan when Tiffany solved the Lament Configuration. (Hellbound: Hellraiser II) *Winter - Torn apart by Pinhead with hooked chains. (Hellraiser: Deader) *Pinhead - Destroyed by Paul with the Elysium Configuration. (Series antagonist) Highlander *The Kurgan - Decapitated by MacLeod (Highlander) *General Katana - Decapitated by MacLeod (Highlander II: The Quickening) Hudson Hawk *Minerva Mayflower - Killed as a result of Hudson purposely leaving a part of the crystal to power their lead to gold machine, out, resulting in an explosion that cause a huge amount of molten lead and gold to splash onto her. *Darwin Mayflower - Electrocuted by electric cords in a chain reaction caused by Hawk The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Judge Claude Frollo - Gargoyle he was holding onto broke and sent him falling into the lava. Ice Age *Soto - Thrown against a rock wall by Manfred, causing icicles to fall and impale him. (Ice Age) *Cretaceous and Maelstrom - Smashed into the thing holding the boulder up, causing it to fall and crush them. (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Captain Gutt - Eaten by a siren. (Ice Age: Continental Drift) The Incredibles *Syndrome - Sucked into a jet turbine by his cape due to Mr. Incredible throwing a car at his jet Independence Day *Harvester Queen - Shot repeatedly by Jake and Charlie with their fighters. Indiana Jones *Rene Belloq - Head exploded when he and the Nazis opened the Ark of the Covenant. (Raiders of the Lost Ark) *Mola Ram - Fell into the river and was eaten by alligators. (Temple of Doom) *Walter Donovan - Drank out of a false Grail and aged into a skeleton. (The Last Crusade) *Irina Spalko - Received too much knowledge from the aliens and was disintegrated into fire. (Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) Inkheart *Capricorn - Destroyed by the Shadow, as read by Meggie, turning to paper and disintegrating to dust It *It - Heart torn out by Bill Ivanhoe *Bois-Guilbert - Killed by Ivanhoe with an axe Jack and the Beanstalk (Abbott and Costello) *Giant - Fell to his death when Jack (Costello) cut down the beanstalk Jack Ryan Series *Sean Miller - Impaled on an anchor and perished in boat explosion (Patriot Games) *Ernesto Escobedo - Shot by Cortez's henchman *Felix Cortez - Gunned down while trying to kill Jack Ryan (Clear and Present Danger) *Richard Dressler - Blown up with a car bomb (The Sum of all Fears) *Viktor Cherevin - Executed by his co-conspirators (Jack Ryan:Shadow Recruit) Jack the Giant Killer *Pendragon - Killed by Jack hitting him repeatedly with a sword while in dragon form James Bond *Dr. No - Lowered into a pool of boiling radioactive water by Bond. (Dr. No) *Rosa Klebb - Shot by Tania Romanova. (From Russia With Love) *Auric Goldfinger - Sucked out of a plane window by Bond. (Goldfinger) *Emilio Largo - Harpooned in the back by Domino. (Thunderball) *Dr. Kananga / Mr. Big - Shark gun pellet put in his mouth by Bond, causing him to inflate and explode. (Live and Let Die) *Francisco Scaramanga - Shot by Bond. (The Man with the Golden Gun) *Karl Stromberg - Shot four times by Bond. (The Spy Who Loved Me) *Hugo Drax - Shot by Bond with a poison dart and ejected into space. (Moonraker) *Ernst Stavro Blofeld - Dropped down an industrial chimney by Bond. (Antagonist of You Only Live Twice, On Her Majesty's Secret Service, and Diamonds Are Forever; Bigger Bad of Dr. No, From Russia with Love, and Thunderball; Killed in For Your Eyes Only) *Aris Kristatos - Knife thrown at his back by Columbo. (For Your Eyes Only) *General Orlov - Shot by border guards. (Octopussy) *Kamal Khan - Crashed his plane into a mountain due to Bond taking out a propeller. (Octopossy) *Max Zorin - Sent falling from the Golden Gate Bridge by Bond. (A View to a Kill) *Brad Whitaker - Pillar sent falling on top of him by Bond. (The Living Daylights) *Georgi Koskov - Presumably executed by Pushkin. (The Living Daylights) *Franz Sanchez - Set on fire by Bond. (Licence to Kill) *Alec Trevelyan / Janus - Antenna platform blown up and sent falling on top of him by Bond. (GoldenEye) *Elliot Carver - Ground up by Bond with a giant drill. (Tomorrow Never Dies) *Elektra King - Shot by Bond. (The World Is Not Enough) *Renard - Rod of plutonium ejected out of a nuclear reactor by Bond, stabbing him. (The World Is Not Enough) *Gustav Graves - Zapped by Bond with his armor and sent flying into a jet turbine. (Die Another Day) James Bond (reboot) *Le Chiffre - Shot in the head by Mr. White. (Casino Royale) *Dominic Greene - Shot offscreen by an assassin for Quantum. (Quantum of Solace) *Raoul Silva - Knife thrown at his back by Bond. (Skyfall) *Mr. White - Shot himself in the head. (Casino Royale; killed in Spectre) John Carter *Sab Than - Frozen and killed by Shang with his power. *Matai Shang - Shot in the back by John Carter. (Debatable, as it is possible it was a different Thern) John Wick *Viggo Tarasov - Stabbed in the neck by John Wick (John Wick) *Santino D`Antonio - Shot in the head by John Wick (John Wick: Chapter 2) Johnny Mnemonic *Shinji - Decapitated by Johnny with his own laser whip *Takahashi - Shot in the back by Shinji. (Redeemed) Journey to the Center of the Earth *Count Saknussem - Killed by a rockslide. Jumanji *Van Pelt - Disintegrated when Spencer returned the Jaguar's Eye to the statue to finish the game Jupiter Ascending *Balem Abrasax - Fell to his death from a crumbling part of the refinery, which was damaged by Caine crashing his ship into it The Jungle Book (2016) *Shere Khan - Jumped onto the branch of a dead tree, which broke under his weight and sent him falling into the fire Key Largo *Johnny Rocco - Shot three times by Frank Kill Bill *Bill - Killed by Beatrix/The Bride with the Five Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique. Kindergarten Cop *Cullen Crisp - Shot by Kimble Kingsman *Richmond Valentine - Impaled by Gazelle's foot blade thrown at him by Eggsy. (Kingsman: The Secret Service) *Poppy Adams - Injected by Eggsy with a more potent version of her virus. (Kingsman: The Golden Circle) King Kong * Nils Helstrom - Eaten by Elasmosaurus * Mechani-Kong - Fell off to death by King Kong * Dr. Who - Crushed by King Kong * Fred Wilson - Stomp by King Kong * Lt.Col. Archie Nevitt - Crushed in fists by King Kong * Preston Packard - Crushed by King Kong * Skullcrawlers - Tongue/Stomach Ripped off by King Kong Krull *The Beast - Killed by Colwyn with a blast of flame Kung Fu Hustle *Brother Sum - Head spun around 180 degrees by the Beast. Kung Fu Panda *Tai Lung - Destroyed by Po with Wuxi Finger Hold. (Kung Fu Panda) *Shen - Slashed the ropes holding up his last cannon, which fell and crushed him. (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Kai - Destroyed by Po overloading him with his chi. (Kung Fu Panda 3) The Land Before Time *Sharptooth - Sent falling into the lake by Cera, and drowned. (The Land Before Time) *Ozzy and Strut - Presumably eaten by Chomper's parents. (The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure) *Ichy - Presumably killed by Dil with a tail whip. (The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists) *Dil - Presumably eaten by a plesiosaur. (The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists) *Striped Sharptooth - Sent falling into the big water by Chomper's father with his tail, and presumably drowned. (The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island) *Sharptooth (Allosaurus) - Killed by a rockslide caused by Grandpa and Doc with their tails. (The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock) *Rinkus and Sierra - Presumably killed when the Stone of Cold Fire exploded due to a volcanic eruption. (The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire) Lara Croft: Tomb Raider *Manfred Powell - Beaten to death by Lara. (Lara Croft: Tomb Raider) *Jonathan Reiss - Thrown into the black acid by Lara. (Cradle of Life) The Last Boy Scout *Sheldon Marcone - Opened the briefcase he thought contained the money, but was really the one rigged with a bomb, blowing him up. The Last Unicorn *King Haggard - Sent falling from his crumbling castle by the unicorns destroying it. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen *Professor Moriarty - Shot by Sawyer with a sniper rifle. Legend *Lord of Darkness - Destroyed by Oona and Screwball shining daylight on him using mirrors, which took full effect when Jack knocked the unicorn horn out of his hand. He was sent flying into space and exploded into stars. (This is in the British theatrical version and the Director's Cut; the American theatrical version implies he survived) Lethal Weapon *General Peter McAllister - Blown up by his grenades due to Murtaugh causing his car to crash and start on fire. (Lethal Weapon) *Arjen Rudd - Shot in the head by Murtaugh. (Lethal Weapon 2) *Jack Travis - Sent riding a digger into the fire by Riggs. (Lethal Weapon 3) *Wah Sing Ku - Shot by Riggs with a machine gun. (Lethal Weapon 4) The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus *King Mogorb - Turned into a fly by a fairy, and is presumed dead of old age by the end of the film. The Lion King *Scar - Eaten by hyenas. (The Lion King) *Zira - Fell into a raging river and drowned, partially due to Kiara sending her falling into the ravine earlier. (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (animated) *White Witch - Jumped on and crushed by Aslan. The Little Mermaid *Ursula - Stabbed by Eric with the bow of a sunken ship. Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland *Nightmare King - Destroyed by Nemo with the Royal Scepter. Logan's Run *Computer - Destroyed when what Logan knew to be true conflicted with what she believed to be true. Lord of the Rings *Smaug - Shot in the heart by Bard with a black arrow. (The Hobbit) *Azog - Stabbed by Thorin. (The Hobbit) *Sauron - Destroyed when Gollum fell into the fires of Mount Doom with the One Ring. (Series antagonist) Lucky Number Slevin *The Boss - Suffocated by Slevin with plastic wrap. *The Rabbi - Suffocated by Slevin with plastic wrap. Films M-R Macbeth (1971) *Macbeth - Decapitated by Macduff MacGruber *Dieter von Cunth - Knocked off a cliff by MacGruber, shot midfall, then blown up with a grenade launcher. The Magnificent Seven (2016) *Bartholomew Bogue - Shot by Emma Cullen Maleficent *King Stefan - Tackled Maleficent off the edge of the castle and fell to his death. (Fortunately Maleficent survived with her wings) Marvel Cinematic Universe *Red Skull - Destroyed by the tesseract when he held it with his hand. (Captain America: The First Avenger) *Obadiah Stane - Zapped by Pepper with an electrical surge, sending him falling into the large ark reactor. (Iron Man) *Ivan Vanko - Blew himself up by detonating a selfdestruct device on his armor. (Iron Man 2) *Aldrich Killian - Destroyed by Pepper with an energy wave using an Iron Man arm. (Iron Man 3) *Malekith - Crushed to death when Selvig teleported his ship to fall on top of him. (Thor: The Dark World) *Alexander Pierce - Shot twice by Nick Fury. (Captain America: The Winter Soldier) *Ronan the Accuser - Destroyed by Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, and Rocket with the power of the Orb. (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Ego - Destroyed when Groot blew up his brain with a bomb. (Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2) *Ultron - Destroyed by Vision with the power of the Mind Stone. (Note: This may change as the film will be released with an alternate ending.) (Avengers: Age of Ultron) *Darren Cross/Yellowjacket - Yellowjacket suit was sabotaged by Ant-Man, causing him to implode, shrink to small size, then disintegrate into sparks. (Ant-Man) *Killmonger - Stabbed by Black Panther. (Black Panther) *Kaecilius - Absorbed into the Dark Dimension by Dormammu, seemingly disintegrating him and merging his particles with it. Debatable, as he could possily still be alive and trapped, or a Mindless One. (Doctor Strange) *Hela - Stabbed/crushed by Surtur with the Twilight Sword. (Thor: Ragnarok) The Mask *Dorian Tyrell - Flushed down the drain by Stanley, and stabbed by his falling pen knife. The Matrix *Agent Smith - Destroyed by the Deus Ex Machina once it was connected to him by Smith turning Neo into a Smith. Max Steel *Miles Edwards - Destroyed when Max forced him to absorb too much of his turbo energy Men in Black *Edgar the Bug - Shot by Laurel with Jay's gun. (Men in Black) *Serleena - Shot by Jay and Kay, destroying her in a fireworks display. (Men in Black II) *Boris the Animal - Incinerated by the jet flare of the rocket taking off. The past Boris is shot by Kay. (Men in Black 3) Mighty Joe Young *Andrei Strasser - Thrown onto electric wires by Joe Mission Impossible *Jim Phelps - Helicopter blown up by Ethan, crushing him beneath the helicopter's landing skids against the ground below. (Mission Impossible) *Sean Ambrose - Shot by Ethan. (Mission Impossible II) *Owen Davian - Hit by a truck due to Ethan. (Mission Impossible III) *Kurt Hendricks - Sent falling down a shaft by Ethan, mortally wounding him. (Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol) Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children * Mr. Barron - Eyes eaten by the last Hollow MonsterVerse * Male Muto - Smashed against a building by Godzilla with his tail. (Godzilla) * Female Muto - Decapitated when Godzilla shot his atomic breath down her throat. (Godzilla) * Preston Packard - Crushed by King Kong with his fist. (Kong Skull Island) * Ramarak - Organs torn out by Kong through his mouth. (Kong Skull Island) Monsters vs. Aliens *Gallaxhar - Blown up when Dr. Cockroach set his ship to selfdestruct Mr. Right *Von Cartigan - Shot multiple times by Martha Mulan *Shan-Yu - Rocket shot at him by Cri-Kee, sending him and it crashing into the fireworks tower and blowing him up. The Mummy *Imhotep - Stabbed by Rick. Revived. (The Mummy) *Imhotep - Fell down a crevice leading to the underworld. (The Mummy Returns) *Emperor Qin Shi Huang - Stabbed in the chest with the hilt of the magic dagger by Rick while being stabbed in the back by the blade of the magic dagger by Alex. (The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor) The Mummy (2017) *Princess Ahmanet - Life sucked out of her by Nick with Set's power. Mystery Men *Casanova Frankenstein - Sent falling down a reactor shaft by Roy. The Chronicles of Narnia (BBC) *White Witch - Sent falling to her death by Aslan with his roar. (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) *King Miraz - Stabbed by Glozelle. (Prince Caspian) *Green Lady - Stabbed in the throat by Prince Rilian (The Silver Chair) The Chronicles of Narnia (Disney) *White Witch - Eaten by Aslan. (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) *King Miraz - Stabbed by Sopespian with an arrow. (Prince Caspian) *Sopespian - Eaten by the river god summoned by Aslan. (Prince Caspian) *Dark Mist - Stabbed in the roof of the mouth by Edmund (The Voyage of the Dawn Treader) National Treasure *Mitch Wilkinson - Held the door to a room open for Ben to escape, and drowned. Redeemed. (National Treasure 2) The Neverending Story *The Nothing - Erased when Bastian gave the Empress a new name. (The Neverending Story) *Xayide - Destroyed when Bastian wished for her to have a heart, cancelling her out. (The Neverending Story 2) The Nightmare Before Christmas *Oogie Boogie - Killed when Santa stepped on his main bug and crushed it Oblivion *Sally - Blown up by Jack and Beech with a fuel cell bomb Oliver & Company *Sykes - Crashed his car into a train. Osmosis Jones *Thrax - Sent falling into a glass of rubbing alcohol due to Osmosis Jones. Percy Jackson *Luke Castellan - Presumably eaten by Polyphemus. Phantom of the Paradise *Swan - Stabbed by Winslow. Pinocchio *Emperor of the Night - Destroyed when Pinocchio charged into him, empowered by his selfless decision and the Blue Fairy. (Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night) Pirates of the Caribbean *Hector Barbossa - Shot by Jack. Revived. (Curse of the Black Pearl) *Davy Jones - Heart stabbed by Will. (It is implied he was either revived or briefly appeared as a spirit to haunt Will once) (Dead Man's Chest; At World's End) *Cutler Beckett - Killed in gunpowder explosions caused by the Black Pearl and Flying Dutchman firing on his ship at the command of Jack, Gibbs, Will, Barbossa, and Elizabeth. (At World's End) *Blackbeard - Reduced to a skeleton when Jack tricked him into drinking from the chalice of the Tree of Life that takes life (On Stranger Tides) *Armando Salazar - Drowned after being stabbed in the back by Barbossa. (Dead Men Tell No Tales) Pixels *Donkey Kong - Hammer thrown at him by Sam Power Rangers *Ivan Ooze - Destroyed by Orion's Comet after being knocked into its way by Aisha. (Power Rangers: The Movie) *Maligore - Slashed by Tommy using the Megazord; Fell off a cliff and into the sea, and exploded. (Final antagonist of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie) Predator *Predator - Blew himself up with a bomb. (Predator) *Predator - Killed by Harrigan with one of his own weapons, a circular saw. (Predator 2) *Xenomorph Queen - Chained to a water tower by Alexa and Scar, and sent falling into the water where she drowns. (Alien vs. Predator) *Predalien - Blown up by the US military with a nuclear bomb. (Alien vs. Predator: Requiem) *Wolf - Blown up by the US military with a nuclear bomb. (Alien vs. Predator: Requiem) *Berserker Predator - Decapitated by Royce with one of his own weapons. (Predators) Prince of Persia: Sands of Time *Nizam - Stabbed by Tus. The Princess and the Frog *Dr. Facilier - Pulled into hell by the voodoo spirits. The Princess Twins of Legendale *Queen Dume - Fell to her death from a tower and was crushed by falling rubble. Quest for Camelot *Ruber - Destroyed by a wave of magic caused by him being tricked by Kayley and Garrett into returning Excalubir - fused to his arm - to the Stone Quigley Down Under *Elliott Marston - Shot by Quigley with a revolver. Rambo *Lt. Col. Podovsky - Blown up inside his helicopter by Rambo with a rocket launcher. (Rambo: First Blood Part II) *Colonel Zaysen - Blown up inside his helicopter by Rambo ramming a tank through it. (Rambo III) *Major Tint - Stabbed and disemboweled by Rambo. (Rambo) Rango *Mayor - Presumably killed/eaten by Jake. Rat Race *Harold Grisham - Crashed his car due to a cow driving it. (Final antagonist) Red *Alexander Dunning - Windpipe crushed by Frank (Red) *Jack Horton - Slashed across the chest by Bailey with a knife. (Red 2) *Edward Bailey - Blown up by Frank with his own bomb (Red 2) The Rescuers *Medusa - Presumably eaten by Brutus and Nero. (The Rescuers) *Percival C. McLeach - Fell over a waterfall after Bernard pushed him into the river. (The Rescuers Down Under) Riddick *William J. Johns - Stabbed and decapitated by an alien after being injured by Riddick. (Pitch Black) *Lord Marshal - Stabbed in the head by Riddick. (The Chronicles of Riddick) *Santana - Decapitated by Riddick kicking a machete at him. (Riddick) Rise of the Planet of the Apes *Steven Jacobs - Kicked over a bridge in his car by Koba (Rise of the Planet of the Apes) *Koba - Sent falling over the edge by Caesar (Dawn of the Planet of the Apes) *Colonel McCullough - Shot himself with a pistol after being infected with the Simian Flu Virus (War for the Planet of the Apes) RoboCop *Clarence Boddicker - Stabbed in the neck by RoboCop with a spike. *Dick Jones - Shot by RoboCop and fell out a window. *Cain - Brain Crushed by RoboCop *Commander Paul McDaggett - Explosion by RoboCop *Raymond Sellars - Shot by RoboCop Robots *Madame Gasket - Thrown into the melter by Wonderbot. The Rock *General Frank Hummel - Shot by Captain Frye. Redeemed *Captain Darrow - Empty rocket fired at him by Goodspeed, sending him falling and he is impaled on a spike *Captain Frye - Green marble forced into his mouth by Goodspeed, causing him to die a painful death of his skin melting off Films S-Z The Sacketts *Ira Bigelow - Shot twice by Tell Sahara *General Kazim - Blown up inside his helicopter when Dirk shot a cannonball into it, which exploded after a delayed reaction Salt *Orlov - Stabbed by Salt with a broken bottle. In the uncut, she shoots his arms and legs off and dumps him in the water. Sausage Party * Douche - Blown up with a grill, while he was inside Darren. * Darren - Blown up with a grill, while Douche was inside him. Saw *Jigsaw - Throat slit by Jeff with a circular saw. (Saw, Saw II, Saw III) *Mark Hoffman - Locked in the Bathroom Trap by Lawrence Gordon to die of starvation. (Saw IV, Saw V, Saw VI, and Saw 3D) Scary Movie *Hugh Kane - Destroyed by Buddy with a platform device. (Scary Movie 2) *Tabitha - Sent falling back into the well by the president opening the door. (Scary Movie 3) The Scorpion King *Memnon - Shot by Mathayus and plummets to his death (The Scorpion King) *Sargon - Turns into a giant scorpion and is impaled on the Sword of Damocles (The Scorpion King 2: Rise of a Warrior) *Drazen - Gets turned to stone and Mathayus shatters him with his sword (The Scorpion King 4: Quest for Power) Scream *Stu Macher - TV pushed on his head by Sidney. (Scream) *Billy Loomis - Shot in the head by Sidney. (Scream) *Mrs. Loomis - Shot in the throat by Cotton Weary, and shot again by Sidney just in case. (Scream 2) *Mickey Altieri - Shot multiple times by Sidney and Gale. (Scream 2) *Roman Bridger - Shot in the head by Dewey. (Scream 3) *Jill Roberts - Head electrocuted with defibrillator, shot in the heart when she got up to try and kill Sidney again. (Scream 4) The Shawshank Redemption *Warden Sam Norton - Shot himself in the neck and through the head to avoid arrest Shrek *Lord Farquaad - Eaten by Dragon. Returned as a ghost (Shrek) *Lord Farquaad (ghost) - Destroyed by Dragon breathing fire at him. (Shrek 3D) *Fairy Godmother - Destroyed by her magic beam reflected back at her by Harold with his armor. (Shrek 2) *Prince Charming - Crushed when Dragon knocked a stone tower on top of him with her tail. Debatable. (Shrek the Third) Sin City (in order shown) *Kevin - Eaten by his wolf due to Marv cutting off his arms and legs, leaving only his head. *Cardinal Roark - Brutally killed by Marv *Manute - Shot by Dwight and Gail *Roark Jr. - Head smashed to pulp by Hartigan punching him *Ava - Shot by Dwight *Senator Roark - Shot by Nancy Sleeping Beauty *Maleficent - Stabbed by Prince Phillip throwing the Sword of Truth at her. Snakes on a Plane *Eddie Kim - Presumably executed by gas chambers or lethal injection The Snow Queen *Snow Queen - Fell into lava when her castle crumbled due to Ellie destroying the Iceosaurus triggering a volcanic eruption. Is shown to still be alive and turned to stone, but may eventually die from the lava (her staff likely delaying the lava's effects). The Snow Queen (1957) *Snow Queen - Melted along with her castle when spring came. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Evil Queen (Grimhilde) - Fell over a cliff due to lightning striking the edge she was standing on. Boulder fell after her. Spaceballs *President Skroob - It is possible that, to play the parody of the Planet of the Apes straight, the Planet of the Apes is blown up with him on it. The only hint to this is the ape saying "There goes the planet", and that many figures of speech are taken literally in the film. Spacehunter: Adventures in the Forbidden Zone *Overdog - Electrocuted by Wolff with an electric cord Space Jam *Swackhammer - Put inside a rocket and sent flying to the moon by the Monstars, blowing him up. Debatable. Speed *Howard Payne - Decapitated on a lamp by Jack while on the back of a moving train. Spider-Man *Green Goblin - Stabbed in the groin by his own glider, intending to kill Spiderman. (Spiderman) *Doctor Octopus - Drowned while drowning the tritium underwater. Redeemed. (Spiderman 2) *Venom - Blown up by Spiderman with a pumpkin bomb. (Spiderman 3) Stan Helsing *Needlehead - Killed by Stan squeezing his needles, or injecting some into him. *Mason - Eaten by Sammy. *Michael Criers - Eaten by Sammy. *Pleatherface - Presumably eaten by Sammy. *Lucky - Presumably eaten by Sammy. Stardust *Lamia - Destroyed by Yvaine with an exploding energy wave powered by her love for Tristan. Star Trek (Note that the films are in continuity with the TV series, but the closest the TV series before the films have to a main villain is monsters of the week, so only the films have what can truly be considered main villains) *Khan Noonien Singh - Blew himself up along with the Reliant by activating Genesis. (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) *Commander Kruge - Kicked over a cliff and into the lava by Kirk. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) *The One - Destroyed by Spock shooting him with a Klingon Bird of Prey. (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) *General Chang - Killed in explosion caused by the Enterprise firing on his ship with a photon torpedo. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) *Soran - Blown up by his own missile, which was locked in place by Picard. (Star Trek Generations) *Borg Queen - Cybernetic spinal cord snapped by Picard. (Star Trek First Contact) *Ru'afo - Killed when Picard set his ship to selfdestruct. (Star Trek Insurrection) *Shinzon - Impaled by Picard with a piece of wreckage. (Star Trek Nemesis) *Captain Nero - Destroyed along with his ship when Spock ignited Red Matter inside it, imploding it into a black hole. (Star Trek) *Admiral Alexander Marcus - Head crushed by Khan with his hands. (Star Trek Into Darkness) *Krall - Sucked into space by Kirk along with his bio-weapon, which destroyed him. (Star Trek Beyond) Star Wars *Count Dooku - Beheaded by Anakin Skywalker under Palpatine's command. (Attack of the Clones - Revenge of the Sith) *General Grevious - Shot by Obi-Wan Kenobi. (Revenge of the Sith) *Nute Gunray - Slashed with a lightsaber by Darth Vader. (The Phantom Menace - Revenge of the Sith) *Darth Maul - Slashed by Obi-Wan Kenobi. (The Phantom Menace - Star Wars Rebels) *Orson Krennic - Incinerated when Tarkin ordered the Death Star to blast the Citadel tower. (Rogue One) *Grand Moff Tarkin - Blown up inside the Death Star by Luke Skywalker. (A New Hope) *King Terak - Burns/turns into stone by Wicket *Jabba the Hutt - Choked by Leia using her slave chain. (Return of the Jedi) *Emperor Palpatine - Thrown into the main reactor of the Death Star by Darth Vader. (The Phantom Menace - Return of the Jedi) *Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker - Suffocated when Luke Skywalker removed his helmet. (A New Hope - Return of the Jedi) *Supreme Leader Snoke - Chopped in half by Kylo Ren with Luke's lightsaber. (The Force Awakens-The Last Jedi) Strange Brew *Brewmeister Smith - Zapped to death by his map, possessed by John Elsinore's ghost. Superhero Movie *Lou Landers / The Hourglass - Blown up by the Dragonfly with a bomb. Superman *General Zod - Thrown into a crevice by Superman. (Superman II) *Lex Luthor - Stranded on a desert island when his helicopter ran out of fuel, with only six coconuts and a dog to eat, and presumably dies of starvation or dehydration afterwards Super Mario Bros. *King Koopa - Devolved into primevil slime by Mario and Luigi. The Swan Princess *Rothbart - Shot in the heart by Derek with an arrow. Revived (The Swan Princess) *Rothbart - Destroyed by Odette singing a Christmas song. (The Swan Princess Christmas) *Clavius - Killed in volcanic eruption caused by Derek accidentally sending the orb falling where it explodes. (The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain) *Zelda - Sent falling onto her own trap by Derek, destroying her. (The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure) *The Forbidden Arts - Destroyed when Scully destroyed his crystal by jumping onto it with a rock (The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale) Taken *Marko Hoxha - Electrocuted by Bryan. (Taken) *Murad Hoxha - Back of the neck impaled on a towel hook by Bryan. (Taken 2) Tarzan *Clayton - Became tangled in vines, and when he was cutting them with his machete, he was hanged on one of them. Terminator *Terminator - Crushed by Sarah with a crushing device. (The Terminator) *T-1000 - Sent falling into the lava by the Terminator with a rocket launcher. (Terminator 2: Judgment Day) *TX - Blown up by the Terminator with a bomb. (Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines) : Note: In Genisys, the timeline was altered so the Terminator was killed when Kyle shot his head off with a Terminator-killing gun, and his body dissolved in an acid bath to prevent resurrection by T-1000. Also, due to Judgment Day being prevented, the T-1000 and TX seen in the second and third films were presumably never created. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre *Leatherface - Blown up by Drayton with a grenade. The Thief and the Cobbler *ZigZag - Eaten by Phido. *King OneEye - Presumably burns to death when his machine is set on fire by a chain reaction caused by Tack. (In other versions he is killed by his slave women) The Three Musketeers *Milady de Winter - Decapitated by a headsman, sentenced to death by the Musketeers. (The Four Musketeers) Timeline *Lord Oliver - Stabbed by Arnaut. *Robert Doniger - Slashed by an English knight. Titan AE *Queen Drej - Destroyed and absorbed by the Titan, activated by Cale, to use her energy to rebuild Earth. Total Recall *Vilos Cohaagen - Thrown into the outer area of Mars by Quaid, dying of asphyxiation and decompressation. Total Recall (remake) *Vilos Cohaagen - Sent falling into Earth's core along with his tower by Quaid. The Toxic Avenger * Mayor Belgroody- Disemboweled by Toxie. * Noxie- Burned alive by toxic waste (Citizen Toxie) Transformers *Megatron - Killed when Sam put a cube in his spark. Revived. (Transformers) *The Fallen - Impaled by Optimus with his fist after having his face ripped off. (Revenge of the Fallen) *Megatron - Decapitated by Optimus. Revived. (Dark of the Moon) *Sentinel Prime - Shot in the head by Optimus. (Dark of the Moon) *Lockdown - Sliced in half by Optimus. (Age of Extinction) Treasure Planet *Scroop - Sucked into space by Jim. (Note: It is ambigious as to whether there is atmosphere in space or whether this only applied to the ship along with its gravity, but it is made clear he was killed) Trolls * Chef - Fell onto a cart, lit on fire, and rolled into the mouth of a giant monster, with Creek inside her pack * Creek - Lit on fire and rolled into the mouth of a giant monster, while inside Chef's pack True Lies *Salim Abu Aziz - Blown up when Harry fires a missile with him on it at a terrorist helicopter The Tuxedo *Dietrich Banning - Queen water strider thrown into his mouth by Jimmy, causing the other striders to follow, going down his throat and dehydrating him. Twilight *James - Neck broken by Alice, then burned to ashes. (Twilight) *Victoria - Head torn off by Edward. (Twilight: Eclipse) Twins *Webster - Long and heavy chain sent falling on him by Vincent. Twitches *Thantos - Hit by Aron with a magic spell sending him falling down a shaft into a light. Under Siege *William Stranix - Stabbed in the head by Casey then head smashed through a computer screen. (Under Siege) *Travis Dane - Sent falling into explosion of crashed trains by Casey slamming helicopter door on his fingers. (Under Siege 2: Dark Territory) Up *Charles Muntz - Became tangled in balloons and fell to his death V for Vendetta *Chancellor Adam Sutler - Shot by Creedy. Virtuosity *SID - Thrown off a building by Barnes and run over by a car. The Warriors *Luther - Presumably killed by the Riffs. Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Judge Doom - Sprayed by Eddie with Dip, causing him to melt. Willow *Queen Bavmorda - Destroyed when she accidentally knocked her ritual over. The Wizard of Oz *Wicked Witch of the East - Killed when the tornado sent Dorothy's house falling on top of her in The Wizard of Oz. (Main villain of Oz: The Great and Powerful; Killed in The Wizard of Oz (She was also an unrelated secondary antagonist in the original book)) *Wicked Witch of the West - Melted when Dorothy threw a bucket of water on her. (The Wizard of Oz) (According to the play Wicked, she had faked her death and was simply exiled, reforming in the process.) *Nome King - Was destroyed when Billina laid an egg which fell down his throat. (Return to Oz) *The Jester - Created a magic tornado that destroys anything that is sucked into it; When Dorothy threw his broom into the tornado, the Jester jumped in after it. (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) * Mombi the Bad Witch- Trampled by her own elephants in the form of a flower (Journey Back to Oz) Wreck-It Ralph *King Candy / Turbo - In Cy Bug form, drawn into the beacon of diet Coke (lava) by Ralph. X-Men *Sebastian Shaw - Nazi coin sent through his brain by Magneto. (First Class) *Apocalypse - Incinerated by Jean with her Phoenix power. (Apocalypse) *Francis Freeman - Shot in the head by Deadpool. (Deadpool) *Zander Rice - Shot in the throat by Wolverine. (Logan) : Note: The following villains' fates, and the films they were the villains of, were erased from history in Days of Future Past, possible exception of Yashida. *William Stryker - Chained to a wall by Magneto, and killed when the dam burst and flooded the area (Antagonist of Origins and X2) *Ichiro Yashida - Thrown over a mountain by Wolverine. (The Wolverine) *Magneto - Stabbed by a flying piece of Sentinel. Redeemed (Antagonist of X-Men and The Last Stand, killed in Days of Future Past) xXx *Yorgi - Shot by Xander, causing his boat to crash into the rocks and explode. (xXx) *General George Deckert - Blown up inside his train by Gibbons with a missile. (xXx: State of the Union) *Jane Marke - Sent falling out of a plane by Xiang. (xXx: Return of Xander Cage) Your Highness *Leezar - Stabbed by Fabious with the Blade of Unicorn. TV 24 *Victor Drazen - Shot multiple times by Jack Bauer (Season 1) *Peter Kingsley - Shot by a CTU sniper (Season 2) *Stephen Saunders - Shot by Theresa Ortega in revenge (Season 3) *Habib Marwan - Jumps off a parking garage (Season 4) *Graem Bauer - Injected with an overdose of torture drugs by Phillip Bauer (Bigger Bad of Season 5; killed in Season 6) *Dmitri Gredenko - Bleeds out after having his forearm with a tracking chip inside chopped off by Abu Fayed (Season 6) *Abu Fayed - Hanged with a chain by Jack Bauer (Season 6) *Phillip Bauer - Blown up when the Air Force destroy the oil rig he is on (Season 6) *Benjamin Juma - Shot multiple times by Jack Bauer (Season 7) *Jonas Hodges - Blown up by a car bomb planted by Olivia Taylor's hitman (Season 7) *Samir Mehran - Poisoned by Pavel Tokarev. (Season 8) *Margot Al-Harazi - Thrown out a window by Jack and fell to her death. (Live Another Day) *Cheng Zhi - Decapitated by Jack with a katana. (Final antagonist of Live Another Day) The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. *John Bly - Stabbed by Brisco with a rod from the Orb, turning him to dust. Agents of SHIELD *John Garrett / The Clairvoyant - Disintegrated with the HYDRA energy weapon by Phil Coulson (Season 1) *Werner Reinhardt/Daniel Whitehall - Shot in the back by Phil Coulson (First half of Season 2) *Jiaying Crushed to death by Calvin Zabo (Second half of Season 2) *Grant Ward - Had his chest crushed by Phil Coulson (Series spanning, secondary in Seasons 1 and 2, killed in Season 3) *Gideon Malick - His internal organs got destroyed by Daisy Johnson (First half of Season 3, killed in the second half) *Dr. Andrew Garner/Lash - Stabbed through the heart with a chain by JT James (First half of Season 3, killed in the second half) *Alveus/Hive - Blown up in space while inside a Quinjet carriying his warhead (Bigger Bad of thea series, as he was the oneone who inspired HYDRA, second half of Season 3) *AIDA - Destroyed by Phil Coulson using the Ghost Rider’s power (Introduced Season 3, Main Antagonist of Season 4, Killed Season 4) Alias *Irina Derevko - Kicked onto a skylight by Sydney Bristow, which eventually shatters under her weight after she tries to grab the Rambaldi artifact (Seasons 1, 2 and 5) *Lauren Reed - Shot several times by Michael Vaughn and falls down a mine shaft (Season 3) *Elena Derevko - Shot in the head by Irina Derevko (Season 3, the girl behind the guy; season 4) *Gordon Dean - Forced to swallow a cyanide capsule by Arvin Sloane (Season 5) American Horror Story *The Devil / Sister Mary Eunice McKee - Pushed off a stairway by Monsignor Timothy Howard (Asylum) *Dr. Arthur Arden - Immolates himself in the cremator (Asylum) *Bloody Face 1964 / Dr. Oliver Thredson - Shot through the neck by Lana Winters (Asylum) *Monsignor Timothy Howard - Slits his wrists off-screen (Asylum) *Johnny Morgan / Bloody Face 2013 - Shot in the head by Lana Winters (Asylum) *Marie Laveau - Dies after Papa Legba renders her immortality contract void (Coven) *Fiona Goode - Dies of terminal cancer (Coven) *Twisty the Clown - Stabbed by Edward Mordrake and taken to hell (Freak Show) *Dandy Mott - Drugged and chained in Harry Houdini's Chinese torture tank by the survivors of his massacre and drowned. (Freak Show) *James Patrick March - Suicide. Currently a ghost. (Hotel) *Elizabeth March aka The Countess - Shot repeatedly by John Lowe. Currently a ghost. (Hotel) *Det. John Lowe - Shot multiple times by the police. Returns as ghost once a year. (Hotel) *Ivy Mayfair-Richards - Poisoned with arsenic-laden wine and pasta by Ally Mayfair-Richards. (Cult) *Winter Anderson - Strangled to death by Kai Anderson. (Cult) *Kai Anderson - Shot in the head by Beverly Hope. (Cult) Angel *Senior Partner 1 - Killed by Angel with a mystical glove. (Entire series, the demons behind the guys; the rest survive) *Holland Manners - Drained of blood by Darla (Seasons 1 and 2) *Daniel Holtz - Stabbed in the neck by Justine with an ice pick at his request. (Season 3) *Jasmine - Impaled through the head by Connor with his fist. (Season 4) *Circle of the Black Thorn (Season 5) **Archduke Sebassis - Drank his slave demon's blood, which was poisoned by Angel **Sahrvin Clan leader - Stabbed by Lindsey **Helen Brucker - Axe thrown at her head by Gunn **Izzy the Devil - Killed offscreen by Illyria **Cyvus Vail - Punched in the face by Illyria, shattering his skull **Ed - Killed offscreen by Spike, presumably with sword *Marcus Hamilton - Punched hard enough by Angel to break his neck (Season 5) Arrow *Edward Fyers - Shot in the throat with an arrow by Oliver Queen. (Season 1 flashbacks) *Dr. Anthony Ivo - Shot twice in the chest by Oliver Queen. (Season 2 flashbacks) *General Matthew Shrieve - Shot in the head by Maseo Yamashiro (Season 3 flashbacks) *Baron Reiter - Knife thrown into his back by Oliver Queen (Season 4 flashbacks) *Konstantin Kovar - Neck broken by Oliver Queen (Season 5 flashbacks) *Ra's al Ghul - Stabbed in the chest by Oliver Queen. (Season 3) *Amanda Waller - Shot in the head by Lt. Joyner. (Season 2 minor, Season 3 flashbacks, killed Season 4) *Damien Darhk - Stabbed in the heart with an arrow by Oliver Queen in revenge for killing everyone in havenrock and for killing Laurel Lance. (Season 4) *Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer - Steps off land mine causing it to explode. Redeemed. (Season 1, minor Season 2, secondary and Ant-Hero Season 3 and 4, killed Season 5) *Adrian Chase/ Prometheus - Shot himself in the head. (Season 5) Beast Wars/Beast Machines *Megatron - Sent falling into a reactor core by Optimus Primal Black Lagoon *EO Captain - Blown up inside his gunship by Dutch with a torpedo. (Episodes 1-2) *Mr. Chin - Blown up by Balalaika with a bomb. (Episode 3) *Ratchman - Shot by Revy and Dutch. (Episodes 4-6) *Ibraha - Shot by Takenaka. (Episodes 11-12) *Hansel - Limbs shot off by Balalaika's snipers, dying of blood loss. (Episodes 13-15) *Gretel - Shot by Dutch's hitman. Redeemed. (Episodes 13-15) *Russell - Shot by Eda. (Episodes 16-18) Blazing Dragons *Count Geoffrey - Presumably falls to his death from the highest tower of Canterlot due to Sir Loungelot throwing Griddle's fruit cake at him. Boardwalk Empire *D'Alessio brothers - Leo, the leader, has his throat slit by Jimmy Darmody; Ignacious and Pius are shot with a shotgun by Richard Harrow; Sixtus is shot in the head by Al Capone; Matteo is strangled by Chalky White; Lucien is shot in the head by Jimmy Darmody (Season 1) *Jimmy Darmody - Shot twice in the head by Nucky Thompson (Season 2) *Commodore Louis Kaestner - Stabbed twice in the chest by Jimmy Darmody (Season 2) *Gyp Rosetti - Stabbed in the back by Tonino Sandrelli (Season 3) *Warren Knox / James "Jim" Tolliver - Beaten to death by Eli Thompson (Season 4) Bones *The Gormogon killer - Shot repeatedly by Seeley Booth (Season 3) *Christopher Pelant - Shot in the chest by Seeley Booth (Seasons 7 & 8, killed in Season 9) Breaking Bad *Tuco Salamanca - Shot in the head by Hank Schrader (Seasons 1 and 2) *Marco Salamanca - Shot in the head by Hank Schrader with his own gun (Season 3) *Leonel Salamanca - Injected with poison while in hospital by Mike Ehrmantraut (Season 3) *Don Eladio Vuente - Killed with poisoned tequila by Gus Fring (Seasons 1 to 4, the Bigger Bad as the Mexican drug cartel boss) *Hector "Tio" Salamanca - Blows himself up with a pipe bomb attached to his wheelchair (Seasons 1 to 4, the Bigger Bad as founder of the Salamanca family) *Gustavo "Gus" Fring - Blown up by Hector Salamanca with a pipe bomb attached to his wheelchair (Seasons 2 to 4) *Peter Schuler - Kills himself with a portable defibrillator (Seasons 2 to 4, the Bigger Bad as Gus' business partner; killed in season 5) *Todd Alquist - Strangled with handcuffs to the point of breaking his neck by Jesse Pinkman (Season 5) *Jack Welker - Shot in the head by Walter White (Season 5) *Walter White - Bleeds out after being shot by his own remote-activated M60 (Season 5) Buffy the Vampire Slayer *The Master - Thrown through a ceiling window and impaled on a piece of broken wood by Buffy (Season 1) *Mayor Richard Wilkins - Blown up by Giles with explosives. (Season 3) *Adam - Power source torn out and destroyed by Buffy with a spell (Season 4) *Glory - Turned back into Ben, who was then smothered by Giles with his hands (Season 5) *Warren Mears - Flayed and incinerated by Dark Willow (Season 6) Returns in Season 8 comic series revealed to have died for a minute before being saved by Amy Madison's magic. Dies for good when the Seed of Wonder is destroyed by Buffy, causing the magic that's holding him together to stop working. Burn Notice *Tyler Brennen - Stabbed in the chest by "Dead" Larry Sizemore (Season 4) *Management - Presumably killed during the collapse of his organization, as it's said in Season 5 that Anson is the only one left, and if he had been taken alive, the CIA could have gotten information out of him which apparently they didn't as they hoped to do so with Kessler (Entire series; killed before season 5) *"Dead" Larry Sizemore - Blown up with an RDX bomb by FIona (Season 4; killed in season 5) *Anson Fullerton - Shot by Tyler Gray with a sniper rifle (Entire series; killed in season 6) *Tom Card - Shot in the head by Michael (Season 6, the Bigger Bad as he used Anson for covert ops) *James Kendrick - Shot by Michael; survived long enough to trigger explosives and was killed in the explosion (Season 7) Charmed *The Source of All Evil - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones with a spell calling on their ancestors' power. In Season 8 he is briefly resurrected but is re-killed when Piper vanquishes the female Possessor Demon that revived him. (Seasons 1-4) *The Seer - Vanquished when the Charmed Ones used the Power of Three spell to trick her into tapping into the unborn demon baby's full power, which proved too much for her and destroyed all demons in the area. (Season 4) *Cole Turner - Vanquished by Phoebe with the Balthazar vanquishing potion after turning back time to prevent Paige from entering his and Phoebe's lives (Seasons 4 and 5) *Gideon - Savagely electrocuted by Leo for killing Chris (Season 6) *Zankou - Destroyed when the spell to destroy the Nexus is read by Phoebe, Paige, and Piper, as he had absorbed the Nexus seconds earlier. (Season 7) *The Triad - Vanquished by the Charmed Ones with potion before being able to completely become physical, destroying them permanently. (Specifically Asmodeus is vanquished by Piper, Baliel by Phoebe, and Candor by Paige) (Season 8) *Christy Jenkins - Throw's a giant fireball at Billie for siding with the Charmed Ones against the Triad only for Billie to telekinetically deflect it back at her. (Season 8) Chuck *Ted Roark - Shot by the traitorous Miles (Season 2) *Clyde Decker - Blown up after Gertrude Verbanski swaps the computer virus for a bomb (Season 5) *Nicholas Quinn - Shot by Sarah Walker (Season 5) Cross Ange *Embryo - Chopped vertically in two by Tusk. He briefly survived as Hysterica, but was slashed by Ange with Villkiss's beam sword, destroying him for good. DC's Legends of Tomorrow * Vandal Savage - Killed in three different areas in time simultaneously, burnt alive in 1958 by Mick Rory, neck snapped in 1975 by Sara Lance, fatally stabbed in the heart by Kendra Saunders then shoved into the rooftop generator by Rip Hunter. (Season 1) * Eobard Thawne - Erased from existence by Hunter Zolomon stopping his heart with his phasing power. (Season 2) Death Note *Light Yagami - Died of a heart attack when Ryuk wrote his name in the Death Note. Dexter *Brian Moser / Rudy Cooper / The Ice Truck Killer - Throat slashed and blood drained into a bucket by Dexter Morgan, just like his own victims (Season 1) *Lila West - Stabbed in the heart by Dexter Morgan (Season 2) *Miguel Prado - Garrotted to death by Dexter Morgan (Season 3) *Arthur Mitchell / The Trinity Killer - Beaten to death with a hammer by Dexter Morgan (Season 4) *Jordan Chase / Eugene Greer - Stabbed in the heart by Lumen Pierce (Season 5) *Travis Marshall - Stabbed in the heart by Dexter Morgan (Season 6) *Isaak Sirko - Bleeds out after being shot in the stomach by George Novikov (Season 7) *Maria LaGuerta - Shot by Debra Morgan to protect Dexter (Season 7) *Daniel Vogel - Stabbed in the neck with a pen by Dexter Morgan (Season 8) Digimon *Devimon - Destroyed by Angemon with Hand of Fate. (Season 1 Arc 1) *Datamon - Fell into the core of Etemon's Dark Network. (Season 1 Arc 2; Secondary) *Myotismon - Destroyed by Angewomon with Celestial Arrow. Revived. (Season 1 Arc 3) *Myotismon - As VenomMyotismon, destroyed by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon with Terra Force and Metal Wolf Claw. Revived. (Season 1 Arc 3) *MetalSeadramon - Destroyed by WarGreymon smashing through him with Nova Force, sending his own attack through him as well (Season 1 Arc 4) *Etemon - As MetalEtemon, impaled by SaberLeomon with his claw during the fourth arc. (Season 1 Arc 2; Killed in Arc 4) *Puppetmon - Destroyed by MetalGarurumon with Metal Wolf Claw. (Season 1 Arc 4) *Machinedramon - Sliced to pieces by WarGreymon with his claw. (Season 1 Arc 4) *Piedmon - Blasted into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon with Terra Force and Giga Missile. (Season 1 Arc 4, considered the highest antagonist of the arc) *Apocalymon - Blew himself up with Total Annihilation in a vain attempt to destroy both worlds. (Season 1 final) *Diaboromon - Stabbed in the head by Omnimon. (Digimon: the Movie, Our War Game sequence) *Arukenimon - Tortured to death by MaloMyotismon with an evil spirit attack during the third arc. (Season 2 Arc 2; Killed in Arc 3) *Mummymon - Disolved by MaloMyotismon's Crimson Mist. *(Season 2 Arc 2; Killed in Arc 3) *Myotismon - As MaloMyotismon, destroyed by the kids he was using with their digivices, then his spirit form was destroyed forever by Imperialdramon with Giga Crusher. (Season 2 Big Bad) * Kerpymon - Destroyed by Magnamon (Digimon: The Movie, Hurricane Touchdown sequence) * Armageddomon- Destroyed by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode (Revenge of Diaboromon) Digimon Tamers *Mephistomon - Destroyed by WarGreymon, Rapidmon, and Taomon with Trinity Burst. (Battle of Adventurers) *D-Reaper - Sucked into the void of Juggernaut by Shibumi and MegaGargomon. (Arc 3, considered the main villain overall as Yamaki and Zhuqiaomon are working with the protagonists against it) *Parasimon - Destroyed along with his army when Gallantmon destroyed their digital zone with Crimson Light, sending anti-Parasimon waves throughout Shinjuku. (Runaway Locomon) Digimon Frontier * Cherubimon - Destroyed by EmperorGreymon with a stab to the head. Was reborn as a purified Digiegg (Arc 1) * Lucemon - In Larva Mode, he was slashed by the spirits of Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Kazemon, Kumamon, Beetlemon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, Ranamon, and Mercurymon, destroying him forever. (Arc 2). * Murmukusmon - Destroyed by Agunimon with a lucky strike (Island of Lost Digimon) Digimon Savers * Kurata - Fell into the space between the Real World and Digital World, and was consequently destroyed. Digimon Xros Wars *Bagramon- Destroyed by Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode. (original series) *Quartzmon- Destroyed with the Brave Snatcher by Arresterdramon Superior Mode. (Young Hunters) Dollhouse *Boyd Langton - Wiped by Topher, then Echo made him blow himself up with a grenade to destroy the Rossum building. Dragonball *Commander Red - Shot by Staff Officer Black. *King Piccolo - Plowed through by Goku. Reincarnated himself as his son, Piccolo. Dragonball Z *Frieza - Chopped in half by Trunks, chopped to pieces, then destroyed with an energy wave. *Cell - Destroyed by Gohan with a Kamehameha. *Super Buu - As Kid Buu, destroyed by Goku with a Spirit Bomb. Dragonball Kai *Frieza - Chopped to pieces and destroyed by Trunks with an energy wave. Revived *Cell - Destroyed by Gohan with a Kamehameha *Super Buu - As Kid Buu, destroyed by Goky with a Spirit Bomb. *Frieza - Destroyed by Goku with a Kamehameha. (Resurrection F) Dragonball Super *Frieza - Destroyed with a Kamehameha wave by Goku. *Future Zamasu & Goku Black (Fusion Zamasu) - Destroyed in their incorporeal form when Future Zen-Oh destroys the Future Multiverse. Dragonball GT *Baby - Blasted into the sun by Goku with a Kamehameha. *Super 17 - Destroyed by Goku with Dragon Fist. *Omega Shenron - Destroyed by Goku with a Spirit Bomb. The Flash *Eobard Thawne/ Reverse Flash - Erased from existence when his ancestor Eddie Thawne shoots himself to save Barry Allen's life. Revived; see DC's Legends of Tomorrow section for his final death. (Season 1) *Hunter Zolomon/ Zoom - Frozen and shattered to pieces by Killer Frost/ Caitlin Snow. (Season 2, killed Season 3) *Barry Allen time remnant/ Savitar - Shot in the back by Iris West, erasing him from existence. (Season 3) Fringe *David Robert Jones - Bisected after Peter shut down the portal to the Alternate universe as he was halfway through (Season 1) *Thomas Jerome Newton - Commits suicide by swallowing a computer chip, causing his body to shut down and die (Season 2, killed in season 3) *Alternate timeline David Robert Jones - Knocked onto some power cables by Peter while being controlled by Olivia via telekinesis, causing his destabilised body to disintegrate (Season 4) *Captain Windmark - Crushed between two vehicles after Olivia psycho-kinetically throws a truck at him (Season 5) Fullmetal Alchemist *Dante - Eaten by Gluttony (antagonist of the TV series) *Dietlinde Eckhart - Shot in the head by Officer Hughes (antagonist of the film Conqueror of Shamballa) Game of Thrones This series feature many villains. Only the main antagonist of each season will be included here. For other villains in this series check out the Major Villains page. *King Joffrey Baratheon - Poisoned at his wedding by Lady Olenna Tyrell. The poisoning was orchestrated by Petyr Baelish (Season 1, 2 and 3. Killed at the start of Season 4). *Lord Tywin Lannister - Shot twice in the chest with a crossbow by Tyrion Lannister while he was on the toilet (Season 4). *King Stannis Baratheon - Beheaded by Brienne of Tarth, after the Battle of Winterfell (Season 5). *Ramsay Bolton - Eaten alive by his own hounds, which had been released by Sansa, after the Battle of the Bastards (Season 6). *The High Sparrow - Incinerated in a wildfire explosion caused by Cersei and Qyburn (Season 6). *Petyr Baelish - Throat sliced open by Arya with a dagger on Sansa's orders (Season 7; Bigger Bad of the series). Glitter Force/Pretty Cure *Emperor Nogo - Destroyed by Glitter Lucky, Glitter Sunny, Glitter Peace, Glitter Spring, Glitter Breeze, and Candy with Miracle Rainbow Burst, summoning a giant apparition of Lucky which hugged him and smiled, obliterating him Gravity Falls *Bill Cipher - Destroyed by Stan punching him while in the process of being erased inside Stan's mind by Ford with the memory erasing gun Gundam Wing *Duke Dermail - Destroyed by three White Fang soldiers shooting lasers at him. (Secondary antagonist) *Treize Khushrenada - Blown up inside the Tallgeese by Wufei impaling it with his Gundam's trident. Heroes *Daniel Linderman - Killed after D.L. Hawkins "phased" his hand into the back of Linderman's head (Season 1) *Adam Monroe - Aged rapidly and withered to dust after Arthur Petrelli used his power absorption to steal Adam's rapid cell regeneration (Season 2, killed in season 3) *Arthur Petrelli - Killed after Sylar telekinetically projects a bullet into his head (first half of Season 3 a.k.a. Volume 3) *Emile Danko - Repeatedly slashed by Edgar with his knives and super speed (latter half of Season 3 a.k.a. Volume 4; killed in season 4) *Erica Kravid - Trapped in the HELE future by Tommy, and when Tommy, Malina, and Noah stopped the HELE, this future was erased from existence, and her along with it. (Heroes Reborn) Ikki Tousen *Chuuei Toutaku - Killed by Ryofu with a special technique; After transferring his soul into Hakufu to possess her, he was eaten by her dragon inside her. (Ikki Tousen) *Sousou the Warlord - Destroyed by Hakufu and Gentoku with the power of their Water Dragon and Lightning Dragon, respectively. (Dragon Destiny) Inuyasha *Menomaru - Destroyed by Inuyasha with Backlash Wave and Kagome with a sacred arrow. (Affections Touching Across Time) *Princess Kaguya - Absorbed by Miroku with Wind Tunnel. (The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass) *Sounga - Killed by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with Backlash Wave and Dragon Strike. (Swords of an Honorable Ruler) *Ryura - While merged with the other three War Gods, destroyed by Inyuasha with Adamant Backlash Wave and Kagome with a sacred arrow. (Fire on the Mystic Island) *Naraku - Destroyed when Kagome shot the corrupted Shikon Jewel inside him with a Sacred Arrow, purifying it and his soul. In death his spirit was imprisoned inside the Shikon Jewel, but was purified and moved on to the afterlife when Kagome destroyed the Shikon Jewel. (The series) *Shikon Jewel - Destroyed when Kagome wished for it to disappear. (Final antagonist) Justified *Bo Crowder - Sniped by an unknown individual (Season 1) *Mags Bennett - Kills herself with poisoned moonshine (Season 2) *Robert Quarles - Bleeds out after having his arm chopped off with a cleaver by Ellstin Limehouse (Season 3) *Nick Augustine - Shot several times by Ethan Picker and Sammy Tonin's men while in his limo (Season 4) *Daryl Crowe Jr. - Shot in the groin then the neck by Wendy Crowe (Season 5) *Avery Markham - Shot through the left eye by Boyd Crowder (Season 6) Kirby: Right Back At Ya *NME - Destroyed by Kirby with the Star Rod Kong *Ramone De La Porta - Life force sucked out by Harpy to release Chiros. His body still lives, but his spirit was broken, effectively killing him. *Chiros - Reimprisoned in his stone by Kong, who then shattered the stone. *Queen Reptilla - Presumably either killed by Minion, or by the rebels in the final battle once she is outnumbered. (King of Atlantis) The Last Kingdom *Kjartan - Slashed repeatedly by Ragnar. (Season 2 Part 1) *Sigefrid - Stabbed from behind by Aethelflaed. (Season 2 Part 2) Lost *Martin Keamy - Stabbed to death by Benjamin Linus (Season 4) *Charles Widmore - Shot repeatedly by Benjamin Linus (True main villain of Season 4, killed in Season 6) *Man In Black - After being rendered mortal by the deactivation of the heart of the island, he attempts to escape the island, but is caught up with and fought by Jack, who he almost kills until he is shot by Kate, and then kicked off the cliff by Jack (Main antagonist of the entire series) Mega Man NT Warrior *Dr. Regal - Killed off-screen by Duo. The Mentalist *Red John - Strangled by Patrick Jane Mia and Me *Queen Panthea - Destroyed by Mia with a Trumptus blast, exploding into flowers. (Season 1) Monster Rancher *Moo - Destroyed by the Phoenix (now consisting of Mocchi, Suezo, Golem, Tiger, Hare, Genki, Holly, Holly's father, Durahan, Poison, Mum Mew, Gobi, and Weed) charging into him. In death he exploded into rainbow particles, restoring everything to normal. My Little Pony (G1) *Tirek - Destroyed by Megan with the Rainbow of Light. (Rescue at Midnight Castle) *Hydia - Presumed killed offscreen by the Flutter Ponies (after they blew them away with Utter Flutter, possibly over a cliff or into lava) to prevent them from causing trouble a third time. Debatable. (My Little Pony: The Movie; The End of Flutter Valley) *Squirk - Possibly sucked into oblivion by Megan when she used the Flash Stone to drain all the extra water he used to flood Dream Valley. Debatable. (The Ghost of Paradise Estate) *Beezen - Possibly destroyed by his wand, which came to life and chased after him shooting lasers. Debatable. (The Revolt of Paradise Estate) *Lavan - Destroyed when the princess ponies used their wands to reflect his magic beam back at him. (Quest of the Princess Ponies) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *King Sombra - Destroyed by Princess Cadance and the crystal ponies with the power of the Crystal Heart. (The Crystal Empire) *Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze - Presumably aged into dust after Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, and the human Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity used the power of their song to destroy their pendants that not only contained their power, but kept them alive as humans for over a thousand years. Debatable. *Midnight Sparkle - Overpowered and destroyed from within by Sci-Twi, who at this point was separate from her. (Final antagonist of Friendship Games; killed in Legend of Everfree) *The Storm King - Turned to stone when Tempest jumped in the path of the Obsidian Orb he threw at the Mane 6; Fell off a balcony and shattered to pieces. (My Little Pony the Movie) Mystery Science Theater 3000 *Dr. Clayton Forrester - Is mentioned to be smothered by Pearl Naruto *Gato - Stabbed then slashed repeatedly by Zabuza with a kunai. (Land of Waves arc) Once Upon a Time *Cora (Miller's Daughter/Queen of Hearts) - Heart pushed back into her chest by Regina after Snow White/Mary Margaret drips wax from a black magic candle onto it, trading Cora's life to save Rumplestiltskin's (Season 1 Episode 18, Season 2, Story Arc 1) *Greg Mendell - Shadow ripped from body by Peter Pan's shadow. (Season 2, Story Arc 2; Killed in Season 3 Story Arc 1) *Tamara - Heart ripped out and crushed by Rumplestiltskin. (Season 2, Story Arc 2; Killed in Season 3 Story Arc 1) *Peter Pan - Stabbed with the Dark Ones dagger by Rumplestiltskin who was also letting it stab himself as he had to die in order for Peter Pan to die. (Season 3, Story Arc 1) *Ingrid (The Snow Queen) - Destroys herself to undo the Shattered Sight spell she cast over Storybrooke. Redeemed. (Season 4, Story Arc 1) *King Arthur - Neck snapped by Hades. (Season 5, Story Arc 1; killed in Season 5 Story Arc 2) *Hades - Stabbed in the heart with the Olympian Crystal by Zelena, causing him to disintegrate. (Season 5, Story Arc 2) *Fiona / The Black Fairy - Destroyed by Rumplestiltskin with her own magic wand. (Season 6, Story Arc 2) The Originals *Celeste Dubois - Drowned in her bathtub due to witch hunts caused by Klaus Flashback, Stabbed by Elijah (Season 1) *Ester Mikaelson - Body she possessed is destroyed by Freya Mikaelson. Resurrected Stabbed by Klaus (Seasons 1 and 2, killed both times in Season 2) *Dahlia - Stabbed by Klaus with the same dagger as Ester was as it still had her blood on it, an ingredient needed to destroy Dahlia. (Season 2) *Lucien Castle - Turned back into a normal vampire by Freya, heart then ripped out by Klaus. (Season 3) Pokemon *Lawrence III - Trapped on Lightning Island after his ship was crashed by Moltres and Zapdos and later destroyed by Lugia; Presumably dies of starvation or exposure. Highly debatable (The Power of One) *Killer lawnmower - Sent crashing into the shed by Pikachu and the other Pokemon. (Pikachu's Pikaboo) *Evil Groudon - Destroyed by Jirachi with its power. (Jirachi: Wish Maker) *Dr. Yung - Ran into a burning building and was presumably incinerated. (The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon) *Cyrus - Entered a doomed dimension which was then destroyed by Dialga and Palkia. (Diamond and Pearl) *Lysandre - Destroyed along with his Giant Rock by Zygarde Complete Forme with Core Enforcer. (XY & Z) Power Rangers * Hydro Hog - Destroyed by the Aquitan Rangers using the Shogun Mega Falconzord (Alien Rangers) * Ivan Ooze - Thrown into the path of a meteor. * Darkonda * Dark Specter * King Mondo - Reduced to sand by the Z-Wave (In Space, Main villain of Zeo) * Scorpius * Captain Mutiny * Deviot * Trakeena * Queen Bansheera - Flung into the Shadow World, where the angered monsters there presumably ate her alive. (Lightspeed Rescue) * Master Org * Mesogog * Master Xandred * Vrak * Sledge - Tossed into the sun along with his crew. Primeval *Male Future Predator - Shot in the head by Nick Cutter (Season 1) *Female Future Predator - Crushed by a Gorgonopsid (Season 1) *Oliver Leek - Torn apart by a pack of Future Predators (Season 2) *Christine Johnson - Eaten by a Future Predator (Season 3) *Helen Cutter - Knocked off the edge of a cliff by a Raptor (Season 3) *April Leonard - Fell to her death after she was attacked by a group of Anurognathus (Season 5) *Phillip Burton - Incinerated when he caused the New Dawn Facility to blow up (Season 4 and 5) *Henderson Hall - Knocked against a van by the Albertosaurus (Season 6) *Albertosaurus - Shot by Evan Cross (Season 6) Prison Break *Bill Kim - Shot by Sara. (Season 2) *General Jonathan Krantz - Executed by electric chair. (Season 4; Big Bad of the series) Quantico * Agent Liam O'Connor - Shot three times, once in the head by Alex Parrish and Agent Ryan Booth (Season 1) * President Henry Roarke - Commits suicide by shooting himself. Redwall *Cluny the Scourge - Bell sent falling on top of him by Matthias, smashing him through the ground and against the concrete below. (Redwall: The Movie) *Ironbeak - Killed by Stryk. (Mattimeo: A Tale of Redwall; Secondary antagonist) *Slagar the Slaver - Sent falling down an abandoned well by Matthias and Orlando. (Mattimeo: A Tale of Redwall) Regular Show *Anti-Pops - Killed along with Pops into the sun. (A Regular Epic Final Battle) *Garrett Bobby Ferguson - Exploded himself into goo. (High Score) Sailor Moon Note: In the redub, the Negaforce is called Queen Metalia, Prince Diamond is called Prince Demande, and Princess Serena is called Princess Serenity, or her future name in both versions, Neo Queen Serenity, while Rini is called Chibiusa. *Queen Beryl - Destroyed by Princess Serena with Cosmic Moon Power while merged with the Negaforce. (Sailor Moon) *Negaforce - Destroyed by Princess Serena with Cosmic Moon Power while merged with Beryl. (Bigger Bad of Sailor Moon) *Prince Diamond - Impaled by Wiseman's energy blades, sacrificing himself to save Sailor Moon. Redeemed. (Sailor Moon R) *Wiseman - Destroyed by Princess Serena and Rini with an exploding energy wave powered by two silver crystals. (Final antagonist of Sailor Moon R) *Germatoid - Stabbed in the eye by Sailor Uranus with her saber. (Sailor Moon S) *Mistress 9 - Overpowered and destroyed from within by Hotaru. (Bigger Bad of Sailor Moon S) *Pharaoh 90 - Destroyed when Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn destroyed his core from the inside. (Biggest Bad of Sailor Moon S) *Zirconia - Destroyed when Queen Nehelenia left her mirror. (Sailor Moon Super S) Sailor Moon Crystal *Queen Beryl - Destroyed when Sailor Moon used the Holy Sword to destroy the necklace giving her power (Season 1) *Queen Metalia - Destroyed by Sailor Moon with an energy wave (Season 1; Killed in Season 2) *Prince Demande - Destroyed by Wiseman with an energy wave (Season 2) *Wiseman - Destroyed by Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon with Moon Princess Halation (Season 2) *Pharaoh 90 - Destroyed by Sailor Saturn lowering the Silence Glaive, and further mortally wounded by Sailor Moon releasing the power of the Holy Grail and Silver Crystal inside him. (Season 3) Scream (TV Series) *Piper Shaw - Shot in the chest by Audrey causing her to fall into the lake, then shot in the head by Emma when she tries to rise out of the lake (Season 1) *Kieran Wilcox - Throat slashed with hunting knife, by Ghostface, who then stabs him in the back of the neck, and twists the knife.(Secondary, Season 1, Main Season 2, killed in Season 2) Scream Queens *Boone Clemens - Stabbed in the chest with a knife by the other Red Devil killer, revealed to be Pete Martinez. (Season 1) *Gigi Caldwell - Decapitated with an electric carving knife by the Red Devil killer, revealed to be Hester Ulrich aka Hester Doyle. (Season 1) *Wes Gardner - Lets himself fall into a hydrotherapy tub filled with boiling peanut oil. (Season 2) *Jane Hollis - Shot in the chest by Ingrid. (Season 2) *Dr. Cassidy Cascade - Jumps in front of the machete that Ingrid throws at Chanel #3, with the machete fatally impaling him. (Season 2) *Nurse Ingrid Marie Hoffel - Accidently steps into quicksand as she is trying to flee, the survivors of the Green Meanie killings vote on whether to save her or not, choosing not. However Cathy Munsch tries to save her with a branch which breaks causing Ingrid to sink to her death in the quicksand. (Season 2) The Shannara Chronicles *Dagda Mor - Decapitated by Allanon. (Season 1) *General Riga - Head torn off by the Warlock Lord. (Season 2) *Warlock Lord - Stabbed in the heart by Wil. (Season 2) The Shield *Armadillo Quintero - Stabbed several times with a shiv by Little Pop, a rival gang lord (Season 2) *Margos Dezerian - Shot by Vic Mackey in cold blood (Season 3) *Detective Shane Vendrell - Shoots himself in the head (Season 7) Smallville *Zor-El - Killed in the destruction of Krypton and his spirit was destroyed when Clark Kent smashed the blue crystal containing it (pre-series as he helped cause Krypton's destruction) *General Zod - His physical body was destroyed by the Krypton Council (pre-series as he helped cause Krypton's destruction; also the Bigger Bad in seasons 5 and 8) *Morgan Edge - Shot several times by Lex Luthor (Season 3) *Countess Margaret Isobel Thoreaux - Her physical body is burnt at the stake in 1604 and her spirit finally rests after exacting revenge on Duchess Gertrude's descendants (Season 4) *Genevieve Teague - Stabbed in the heart with the Crystal of Air by Lana Lang while possessed by Countess Thoreaux (Season 4) *Lionel Luthor - Thrown out of the top floor window of LuthorCorp by Lex Luthor (Seasons 1 to the early half of Season 4; killed in season 7) *Brainac - His physical body is disintegrated when Clark Kent hits it with mass amounts of electricity (Seasons 5, 7 and early season 8; his body is destroyed in season 7) *Lex Luthor - Blown up inside his truck by a toy bomb planted by Oliver Queen (Season 6 and 7; killed in season 8) *Davis Bloome - Pushed onto a spike by Jimmy Olson with his last breaths (Season 8) *Amanda Waller - Killed when Major Zod collapses the Checkmate headquarters using his heat vision with Waller inside (Season 9) *Maxwell Lord - Killed with a frequency sent through his phone by Martha Kent (Season 9) *Darkseid - Vanquished when Clark Kent flew through his host body as he was mentioned to be able to destroy Darkseid (Season 10) *Tess Mercer - Stabbed in the stomach by Lex Luthor (Season 8; killed in season 10) Sonic SATAM *Robotnik - Presumably killed in the explosion of his base. Sonic X *Dark Oak - Blown up by Super Sonic and Super Shadow, along with the planet he was on. (Season 3) Sons of Anarchy *ATF Agent June Stahl - Shot in the back of the head with a MAC-10 by Opie Winston (Season 3) *James "Jimmy O" O'Phelan - Given a Glasgow Smile then stabbed several times by Chibs Telford (Season 3) *Lee Toric - Stabbed several times then has his throat slashed with a shiv by Otto Delaney (Season 6) *Galen O'Shay - Shot in the head by Jax Teller (Season 6) *Clarence "Clay" Morroe - Shot in the neck then four more times on the ground by Jax Teller (Season 4 and part of season 5; killed in season 6) *Gemma Teller Morrow - Shot in the back of the head by Jax Teller (Arguably the series antagonist) *Charles Barosky - Shot in the head by Jax Teller (Season 7) *August Marks - Shot multiple times by Jax Teller (Season 7) The Sopranos *Richie Aprile - Shot in the chest then again in the head by Janice Soprano (Season 2) *Livia Soprano - Suffers a stroke while sleeping (Season 1; died in season 3) *Carmine Lupertazzi Sr. - Suffers a stroke (the Bigger Bad in seasons 1 to 3, becomes up front villain in season 4; died in season 5) *John "Johnny Sack" Sacramoni - Dies of lung cancer while in prison (the Bigger Bad in seasons 1 to 3, becomes up front villain in seasons 4 and 5; died in season 6 part 2) *Phil Leotardo - Shot in the head by Walden Belfoire, a Soprano hitman (both parts of season 6) Soul Eater *Medusa - Destroyed by Maka with Genie Hunter. (Although the appearance of her snake in the credits leads some to believe she survived) *Arachne - Impaled by Asura with his hand. *Asura - Destroyed when Maka punched him in the face after rendering his soul unstable. Spartacus *Caburus - Gannicus thrusts the spearhead from his own spear into his mouth then breaks his jaw off (Gods of the Arena) *Tullius - Stabbed repeatedly in the abdomen by Batiatus, Gannicus and Oenomaus (Gods of the Arena) *Quintus Lentulus Batiatus - Throat slashed by Spartacus. (Blood and Sand) *Gaius Claudius Glaber - Stabbed through the stomach then has a sword driven down his throat by Spartacus (Vengeance; Bigger Bad in Blood and Sand) Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Toffee - Crushed by Ludo with a pillar, after being severely weakened by Star. The Super Mario Bros. Show/The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3/Super Mario World *King Koopa - Presumably killed when Mario flooded his room with lava through a warp pipe. Debatable, as it is unclear whether the Koopalings save him, but this is his final appearance. Supernatural *Azazel - Shot by Dean with the Colt. (Seasons 1 and 2) *Lilith - Killed by Sam with his power. (Seasons 3 and 4) *Eve - Killed when Dean tricked her into biting him when his blood had phoenix ash (her weakness) in it. (Season 6) *Raphael - Destroyed by Castiel snapping his fingers. (Season 6) *Dick Roman - Stabbed by Dean with the bone of a righteous mortal dipped in the blood of Castiel, Crowley, and Alpha Vampire. (Season 7) *Naomi - Stabbed in the head by Metatron with probing device. (Season 8) (Redeemed) *Abaddon - Stabbed by Dean with the the First Blade combined with the Mark of Cain on Dean's arm. (Season 9) *Rowena - Neck snapped by Lucifer. Revived (Season 10; killed in Season 11) *Metatron - Imploded into nothingness by Amara with her power. (Season 9; killed in Season 11) (Redeemed) *Dr. Hess - Shot in the head by Jody. (Season 12) *Rowena - Head stomped on by Lucifer, then set on fire, offscreen. Revived (Season 10; killed in Season 12) (Redeemed) *Crowley - Stabbed himself with an angel blade to complete the ritual to close the dimensional rift. (Seasons 6 and 8; Killed in Season 12) (Redeemed) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Shredder - Presumably killed when the Technodrome collapsed (1987 Series, initial co-main villain) * Krang - Presumable killed when the Technodrome collapsed (1987 Series, initial co-main villain) *Lord Dregg- Sent tumbling into Dimension X holding Krang's Android Body, which was about to explode (1987 Series Red Sky) *Ch'Rell- Destroyed by the Technodrome laser (2003 Series and Turtles Forever) * Super Shredder - Beheaded by Leonardo (2012 series) Teen Wolf *Peter Hale - Throat slashed open by Derek Hale. Resurrected (Season 1, secondary antagonist season 4) *Kanima Master/Matt - Drowned in creek by Gerard so he could take control over the Kanima. (Season 2) *Julia Baccari/Darach aka Jennifer Blake - Throat slashed open by Peter Hale. (Season 3, Arc 1) *The Nogitsune - Stabbed through the heart with a katana by Kira, escaped destroyed body in fly form and is trapped in the triskelion box by Isaac. (Season 3, Arc 2) *Dread Doctor Geneticist - The tube with the formula giving her immortality is disconnected from her mask when she's attacked by the Beast (Season 5) *Dread Doctor Pathologist - Head ripped off by the Beast (Season 5) *Dread Doctor Surgeon - Dies shortly after being unmasked by Sebastian, possibly from the injuries sustained from his attack from the Beast (Season 5) *Theo - Dragged into the ground by his dead sister (Season 5) True Blood *Rene Lenier (real name Drew Marshall) - Neck impaled by shovel by Sookie out of self defense (Season 1) *Maryann Forester - Impaled through torso with horns by Sam Merlotte shape shifted into the form of a bull (Season 2) *Russell Edgington - Staked by Eric Northman in season 5. (Season 3 and Season 5) *Marnie Stonebrook - Shot in the head by Bill Compton. (Season 4) *Salome Agrippa - Staked by Bill after drinking a silver laced vial of blood thinking it was Lilith's (Season 5) *Governor Truman Burrell - Head ripped off by Bill Compton. (Season 6) *Warlow - Staked by Jason Stackhouse (Season 6) *Mr. Gus - Blown up in the tunnels under Fangtasia by Eric and Pam (Season 7) The Vampire Diaries *Katerina Petrova aka Katherine Pierce - Stabbed with the Traveler knife by Stefan Salvatore, and then sucked into Hell on the Other Side. Permanently destroyed when Stefan stabs her in the heart with a blade infused with her bones, during Hell's destruction. (Seasons 1, 2, and part of 5, Killed in Season 5, Permanently destroyed in Season 8) *Ester Mikaelson - Choked to death by Klaus resurrected Stabbed with the indestructible white oak stake by Alaric Saltzman (Season 3) see Originals *Atticus Shane - Left to bleed out after a cave in causes a rock to land and severely hurt his leg (Season 4) *Silas - Stabbed by Stefan Salvatore. Sucked into oblivion after Bonnie pulls her hand back when he reaches for it to save him. (Seasons 4 and 5, killed in Season 5) *Wes Maxfield - Tortured to death by Damon Salvatore (Season 5) *Markos - Killed in the explosion of Mystic Falls Grill caused by Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert, sucked into oblivion when the Other Side is destroyed. (Season 5) *Malachia "Kai" Parker - Decapitated by Damon Salvatore. (Season 6) *Rayna Cruz - Sacrifices her final life to give to Bonnie Bennett to cure the effects of the magic suppressant pills. (Season 7) *Arcadius - Stabbed in the heart with a blade made from his bones. (Season 8) Veronica Mars * Aaron Echolls - Shot in the back of the head by Clarence Wiedman, hit ordered by Duncan Kane (Season 1, killed Season 2) * Cassidy "Beaver" Casablancas - Commits suicide by jumping off the roof of the Neptune Grand Hotel (Season 2) The Walking Dead *Shane Walsh - Stabbed by Rick with a knife. (Season 2) *The Governor - Shot in the head by Lilly, after being mortally wounded by Michonne. (Seasons 3 and 4) *Joe - Bitten in the neck, and throat torn out by Rick. (Season 4) *Gareth - Hacked to death by Rick with a machete (Season 5) Winx Club Cinelume dub *Lord Darkar - Destroyed by Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla with Charmix Convergence. (Season 2) *Valtor - Destroyed when Bloom extinguished his flame from within with fairy dust. (Season 3) *Ogron - Frozen by Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, and Nebula with Believix Convergence, sending him, Anagan, and Gantlos falling into a crevice to their presumed deaths. Debatable (Season 4) 4Kids dub *Lord Darkar - Destroyed by Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla with Charmix Convergence. (Season 2) *Baltor - Destroyed when Bloom put out his flame with Dragon Fire Fury, extinguishing his dragon flame with her own. (Season 3) Nickelodeon dub *Valtor - Destroyed when Bloom extinguished his flame from within with fairy dust. (Season 3) *Mandragora - Destroyed by Bloom with her dragon flame. (The Secret of the Lost Kingdom) *Ogron - Frozen by Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, and Nebula with Convergence, and fell into a crevice to his presumed death along with Anagan and Gantlos. Debatable. (Season 4) *Ancient Witches - Destroyed by Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha with Believix Convergence. (Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure) *Politea - Destroyed by Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha with Convergence. (The Mystery of the Abyss) *Kalshara - Forced backwards by some creatures and fell into a void. (Season 7) Yu-Gi-Oh! *Noah Kaiba - Destroyed along with the virtual world by a satellite attack that he caused. Redeemed. (Season 3) *Gozaburo Kaiba - Destroyed along with the virtual world. (Bigger Bad of Season 3) *Yami Marik - Destroyed when Marik forfeited his duel to Yugi, sending his soul to the Shadow Realm. (Seasons 2 and 3) *Anubis - Destroyed by Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, summoned by Yugi, with Shining Nova Attack. (Pyramid of Light) *Dartz - Sacrificed himself to awaken the Great Leviathan, giving up his soul; After the Leviathan's defeat, Dartz was released from his influence, and, still as a spirit, entered the afterlife (Season 4, redeemed) *Great Leviathan - Destroyed by Yami (the Pharaoh) with his powers. Debatable, as the word "banished" was also used. (Bigger Bad of Season 4) *Yami Bakura / Zorc - As one, destroyed by the Creator of Light with rays of light. (Season 5) Video Games Assassin's Creed *Robert de Sable - Killed in open combat with Altair (Historic storyline of Assassin's Creed 1) *Rashid ad-Din "Al-Mualim" Sinan - Killed in open combat with Altair (Historic storyline of Assassin's Creed 1) *Marco Barbarigo - Shot by Ezio with his hidden gun during Carnevale (Second half of the historic storyline of Assassin's Creed II) *Silvio Barbarigo - Assassinated by Ezio after he tries to flee Venice (Second half of the historic storyline of Assassin's Creed II) *Girolamo Savonarola - Stabbed in the neck by Ezio with his hidden blade to prevent him being burned at the stake (Bonfire of the Vanities DLC for Assassin's Creed II) *Rodrigo Borgia / Pope Alexander VI - Force-fed his own poison apple by Cesare Borgia, its intended target (Historic storyline of Assassin's Creed II and Brotherhood) *Cesare Borgia - Thrown off the battlements of Viana Castle by Ezio (Historic storyline of Brotherhood) *Ercole Massimo - Stabbed by Ezio with his hidden blade (The Da Vinci Disappearance DLC for Brotherhood) *Prince Ahmet - Strangled then thrown off a cliff by his brother Selim I (Historic storyline of Revelations) *Haytham Kenway - Stabbed in the neck by Connor with his hidden blade when he tries to kill him (Historic storyline of Assassin's Creed III) *Madeleine de L'isle - Stabbed in the stomach by Aveline with her hidden blade (Historic storyline of Liberation) *Edmund Judge - Killed by Aveline in open combat (Aveline DLC for Black Flag) *Bartholomew Roberts - Hanged with a rope dart by Edward (Historic storyline of Black Flag) *Governor Laureano de Torres y Ayala - Air assassinated by Edward with his hidden blade (Historic storyline of Black Flag) *Governor-General Pierre, Marquis de Fayet - Beaten to death with his own branding iron by Adewale (Freedom Cry DLC for Black Flag) *Warren Vidic - Shot in the head by an Abstergo security guard being controlled by Desmond with the Apple of Eden (Modern storyline of every game up to and including Assassin's Creed III) *John - Shot by Abstergo security guards (Modern storyline of Black Flag) Bomberman *Altair - Destroyed by Sirius with a laser. (Bomberman 64) *Sirius - Destroyed in battle by Bomberman and Regulus with bombs. (Bomberman 64) *Bagular - Destroyed by Bomberman with bombs, in the form of a TV inside a tank. (Bomberman Hero) *Evil Bomber - Destroyed by Bomberman with bombs. (Bomberman Hero) Command & Conquer *Joseph Stalin - Poisoned and killed by Nadia in the Soviet campaign while in the Allies, he was buried to death by a debris of rocks. (Red Alert 1) *Yuri - Devoured by a T-Rex while inside the Time Machine. (Red Alert 2: Yuri's Revenge) *Emperor Yoshiro - Killed by the Soviet forces in the Soviet campaign. (Red Alert 3) Custom Robo *Rahu - Destroyed in battle by Hero, Harry, and Marcia. Doom *Spider Mastermind- Destroyed in battle by Flynn Taggart, and collapsed and exploded. (Doom) *Icon of Sin/Baphomet- Flynn Taggart used splash damage to slowly damage the brain, resulting in the whole demon dying eventually. (Doom 2 and Final Doom) *Mother Demon- Destroyed in battle by Flynn Taggart. (Doom 64) *Dr. Bertruger the Maledict- The marine used the Artifact to destroy him. (Doom 3: Ressurection of Evil) Dust: An Elysian Tail *Fuse - Slain by Dust in battle, and slowly died. *General Gaius - Accepting that Cassius would never return, he flung himself off a cliff to his doom when Dust tried to save him. Eternal Darkness *Chattur'gha - Sucked into a disintegration portal by Ulyaoth *Ulyaoth - Struck by Xel'lotath with green lightning *Xel'lotath - Disemboweled and eaten by Chattur'gha *Pious Augustus - Stabbed by Alex with his own staff Freedom Planet *Lord Brevon- Beaten down by Lilac and Carol, and left to die on his exploding ship. Debatable. Gex *Rez - Killed by Gex shooting acid flies at him, sending him falling into the main reactor of Spacestation Rez. God of War *Ares - Stabbed by Kratos. (God of War) *Zeus - Beaten to death by Kratos. (God of War II & III) Hyrule Warriors *Cia - Destroyed in battle by Link, Impa, Zelda, Lana, Darunia, Midna, and Fi *Ganondorf - As Ganon, destroyed by Link, Zelda, and Lana with the Triforce The King of Fighters * Rugal - Killed by Orochi's power. (95) * Goenitz - Commited suicide out of humiliation (96) * Clone Zero - Shot by Whip (00) * Original Zero - Dies on board the falling ship. (01) * Nests - Killed by Igniz (01) * Igniz - Made his ship fall on the city below, killing him. (01) * Mukai - Stabed by Saiki (XIII, main villain of 03) * Magaki - Killed by Shion (XI) * Saiki - Erased together with ash (XIII) Kirby *Nightmare - Destroyed by Kirby with the Star Rod. (Kirby's Adventure) *Dark Matter - Destroyed by Kirby shooting his eye with the Star Rod. (Kirby's Dream Land 2) *Zero - Destroyed by Kirby shooting his eye with the Star Rod. Returns as the undead 02. (Kirby's Dream Land 3) *02 - Destroyed by Kirby shooting his tail with Crystal Shards. (Kirby: The Crystal Shards) *Dark Mind - Destroyed by Kirby shooting his eye with stars. (Kirby & The Amazing Mirror) *Drawcia - Destroyed in battle by Kirby. (Kirby: Canvas Curse) *Dark Nebula - Destroyed by Kirby attacking his eye with the Triple Star. (Final antagonist of Kirby: Squeak Squad) *Yin-Yarn - Destroyed by Kirby shooting him in tank form. (Kirby's Epic Yarn) *Necrodeus - Destroyed by Kirby attacking the eye in his mouth. (Kirby Mass Attack) *Master Crown - Shattered to pieces when Kirby defeated Magolor, whom it was possessing. (Kirby's Return to Dream Land) *Queen Sectonia - Destroyed by Kirby inhaling her energy wave and shooting it back at her. (If True Arena is canon, she survived this but was destroyed for good when Kirby inhaled stars and shot them at her) (Kirby: Triple Deluxe) *Dark Crafter - Destroyed by Kirby with Star Dash. (Kirby's Rainbow Curse) *Star Dream - Drilled through by Kirby with a giant drill. (Final antagonist of Kirby: Planet Robobot) *President Haltmann - Destroyed along with Star Dream by Kirby, as Star Dream was possessing him. (Kirby: Planet Robobot) Mario Note: Bowser is the antagonist of the series itself, so any death scenes for him will only name the game in question. Super Mario *Bowser - Sent falling into the lava by Mario chopping a bridge with an axe. Revived. (Super Mario Bros.) *Wart - Killed when Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad threw vegetables into his mouth. (Super Mario Bros. 2) *Tatanga - Presumably killed by Mario jumping on him three times in Super Mario Land 2. (Super Mario Land) *Bowser - Is mentioned to be killed by Mario directly before the events of Luigi's mansion (possibly was destroyed in Super Mario 64 when Mario spun him by the tail and threw him into exploding spikes). Revived. *King Boo - Destroyed by Mario throwing fruits at him in Super Mario Sunshine. Revived. (Antagonist of Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon) *King Boo - Destroyed by Princess Peach lighting torches with Rage causing intense light, in Super Princess Peach. (Antagonist of Luigi's Mansion; Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon) *Bowser - Sent falling into the lava by Mario. Revived. (New Super Mario Bros.) *Bowser - Sent falling into lava by Mario, twice. Revived. (Super Mario 3D Land) *Bowser - Hit from below by Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Blue Toad with a Pow Block and explodes in a fireworks explosion. Possibly revived depending on the chronology of the games, if any. (Super Mario 3D World) *Bowser Jr. - Crushed by Bowser's falling castle in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. (Antagonist of Super Mario Sunshine and New Super Mario Bros.) *Bowser - Crushed by his falling castle. (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) Mario & Luigi/RPG *Smithy - Destroyed in battle by Mario, Mallow, Geno, Bowser, and Peach. He is overloaded with heat and explodes. (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) *Cackletta - In spirit form, destroyed in battle by Mario and Luigi. She is forced out of Bowser, turns thin, and disappears. (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) *Princess Shroob - Destroyed in battle by Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi. She flashes rainbow colors and explodes into stars. (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) *Elder Princess Shroob - In spirit form, destroyed when Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi tricked Bowser into hitting her with his fireballs. She explodes into purple particles. (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) *Dark Bowser - Destroyed by Bowser with a sliding punch. He explodes in a double shockwave of light. (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) *Fawful - Selfdestructed in an attempt to kill Mario and Luigi. He expands, glows white, and explodes into purple particles. (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) *Antasma - Destroyed in battle by Mario and Luigi. He inflates, rays of dark light shine from him, and he explodes into purple stars. (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) Paper Mario *Shadow Queen - Destroyed in battle by Mario and his partners (Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Yoshi, Vivian, Bobbery, and Ms. Mowz), exploding in a dark shockwave. (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) *Dimentio - Destroyed by Mario, Peach, and Bowser attacking his head. He is reduced to a head, explodes, and melts into the ground. (Super Paper Mario) *Count Bleck - Presumably sacrificed himself to destroy the Chaos Heart and save all worlds. Redeemed (Super Paper Mario) Mega Man * Ra Moon- Destroyed by a super-powered buster shot from Mega Man (Super Adventure Rockman) * Sigma - Destroyed in battle by X. Revived. (Mega Man X) * Sigma - Shot to death by X and the other Maverick Hunters, and could not regenerate due to being on the moon. (Mega Man X8) * Dr. Weil - Killed by Zero (Megaman Zero 4) Metal Slug *Invader Queen - Fell to death after being defeated by the PF Squad, SPARROWS, and the Ikari Team with the help from the Martians and Morden's Army temporarily. (Metal Slug 6) *Kanan - Killed by Gimlet and Red Eye in one hit while he exited his Rocket UFO after being crashed. (Metal Slug 2nd Mission) Sonic *Egg Robo - Destroyed by Mecha Sonic with Spin Dash. (Sonic & Knuckles; Secondary antagonist) *Mecha Sonic - Destroyed in battle by Knuckles. (Sonic & Knuckles; Final antagonist) *Grand Battle Kukku 15th - Destroyed by Tails with bombs. (Tails Adventure) *Heavy King - Presumably destroyed along with the Titanic Monarch by the power of the Phantom Ruby reacting to the Chaos Emeralds. (Sonic Mania) *Black Doom - As Devil Doom, killed by Shadow with a Chaos Spear to the eye. (Shadow the Hedgehog) *SCR-HD - As Master Core: ABIS, destroyed by Sonic with Gravity Dive. (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) *Captain Whisker - Killed in explosion of Ghost Titan blown up by Sonic and Blaze. (Sonic Rush Adventure) *Iblis - Erased when Elise went back in time and blew out the flame that was Solaris (as Iblis was one half). (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) *Mephiles the Dark - Erased when Elise went back in time and blew out the flame that was Solaris (as Mephiles was the other half). (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) *Ifrit - Destroyed by Shadow and Metal Sonic attacking his head. (Sonic Rivals 2) *Eggman Nega - Presumably died of dehydration after being trapped in the Ifrit's dimension when the Ifrit got his legs caught under rubble, abandoned by Silver and Espio while Shadow and Metal Sonic closed the portal out. This happens in Sonic Rivals 2. (Antagonist of Sonic Rush, Sonic Rush Adventure, Sonic Rivals, and Sonic Rivals 2) Debatable *Dark Gaia - Killed when Sonic smashed through his center eye while in Super form. (Sonic Unleashed) *Metal Sonic - Destroyed by Classic Sonic with a powerful kick in Sonic Generations. (Antagonist of Sonic Heroes, and final antagonist of Sonic Free Riders) *Time Eater - Destroyed by Sonic and Classic Sonic smashing through his core. (Sonic Generations) *Zavok - Sent falling into the lava by Sonic knocking explosive blocks at him. (Sonic Lost World) *Dr. Eggman - Presumably destroyed along with his Death Egg Robot by Sonic, Classic Sonic, and Avatar with Triple Boost. Debatable (Series antagonist, killed in Sonic Forces) Sonic Boom * Lyric - Thown out an airlock and presumably beaten to death by Shadow (Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal) The Legend of Spyro *Gaul - Turned to stone by Spyro with Convexity Breath, then shattered with Convexity Fury. (The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night) *Malefor - Dragged into hell by the spirits of the ancient dragons. (The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon) Star Fox *Andross - Destroyed by Fox shooting his cerebellum with his Arwing. Revived. (Star Fox 64) *General Scales - Killed when Andross forced him to give Fox the final Krazoa Spirit. (Star Fox Adventures) *Andross - Destroyed by Fox shooting his brain with his Arwing. (Star Fox Adventures) *Aparoid Queen - Destroyed by Fox with a selfdestruct program, taking effect when he weakens her in battle. (Star Fox Assault) Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Tabuu - Destroyed in battle by all the playable characters, except Jigglypuff, Toon Link, and Wolf.j Tomb Raider (Legend Trilogy) *James Rutland - Killed by Lara Croft with an energy blade from Excalibur (Tomb Raider: Legend) *Jacqueline Natla - Struck by Lara with Thor's hammer sending her falling into a pool of eitr. (Tomb Raider Anniversary; Tomb Raider Underworld) Tomb Raider (2013) *Mathias - Shot by Lara Croft sending him falling over a mountain *Himiko - Stabbed by Lara with a torch, destroying her in a flash of light Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six *Samed Vezirzade - Shot by a Rainbow operative. (Rogue Spear) *Maxim Kutkin - Shot by a Rainbow operative. (Rogue Spear) *Nikola Gospic - Shot by a Rainbow operative. (Raven Shield) *Bastian Vanderwaal - Shot by a Rainbow operative. (Lockdown) *Irena Morales - Shot by Logan (or possibly killed with a grenade, depending on how the player plays the stage). (Vegas) *Gabriel Nowak - Shot by Bishop. (Vegas 2) Tonic Trouble *Grögh the Hellish - Hit on the head by Ed with a stick, and exploded in a puff of smoke. Uncharted *Gabriel Roman - Mutated into a Descendant, then shot in the head by Navarro. (Uncharted: Darke's Fortune) *Atoq Navarro - Drowned when Nate pushed a helicopter (whose rope was tied around his foot) into the ocean, dragging him down with it. (Uncharted: Drake's Fortune) *Zoran Lazarevic - Beaten/mauled to death by the guardians. (Uncharted 2: Among Theives) *Katherine Marlowe - Fell into quicksand due to Nate blowing up the lost city. (Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception) Zelda Note: Each game has a different Link and a different Zelda. Link in Ocarina of Time is also in Majora's Mask, and Link in The Wind Waker is the same as in Phantom Hourglass. The timeline is split in Ocarina of Time; It is unclear whether Termina or the World of the Ocean King (seen in Majora's Mask and Phantom Hourglass, respectively) were affected by the split timeline, but are only seen respectively in the Child and Adult timelines. The events of Skyward Sword transpire before Ocarina of Time, and therefore in both timelines. *Ghirahim - Turned back into a sword by Demise, and disintegrates once Link kills Demise. (Skyward Sword) *Demise - Stabbed by Link with the Master Sword. Disintegrates into dark smoke. His hate is reincarnated as Ganondorf. (Skyward Sword) Adult Timeline *Ganondorf - Stabbed in the head by Link, and turns to stone. (Ocarina of Time; The Wind Waker) *Vaati - Was destroyed when the King of Hyrule wished for Hyrule to be erased under the water, as he'd still be in the Four Sword at the time. (The Minish Cap, Four Swords; Killed in The Wind Waker) *Bellum - Destroyed by Link slashing his eye with the Phantom Sword. Turns to sand and explodes. (Phantom Hourglass) *Malladus - Stabbed in the head by Link and Zelda. Rays of light shine from him and he is destroyed in a flash of light. (Spirit Tracks) *Chancellor Cole - Destroyed along with Malladus, who is possessing him. (Spirit Tracks) Child Timeline *Majora - Destroyed in battle by Link. Rays of light shine from him and he disintegrates. (Majora's Mask) *Zant - Stabbed by Midna with her hair. Inflates and explodes. (Twilight Princess) *Ganondorf - Stabbed in his execution wound by Link. (Ocarina of Time; Twilight Princess) *Vaati - Destroyed by Link stabbing his eye from above. Disintegrates into dark smoke. (The Minish Cap; Four Swords; Four Swords Adventures) (Note: This is confirmed to be set after Twilight Princess) *Calamity Ganon - Destroyed forever by Zelda with her power. (Four Swords Adventures (possibly); Breath of the Wild) Literature Captain Underpants *Zorx, Klax, and Jennifer - Blown up inside their ship when George and Harold tricked them into pouring selfdestruct juice into their fuel tank. (Book 3) *Carl - Killed when Captain Underpants threw oranges into his mouth. (Book 7) *Trixie and Frankenbooger - Killed when Captain Underpants tricked them into spraying themselves with orange juice. (Book 7) *Evil George and Evil Harold - Presumably crushed to death when George and Harold kicked Captain Blunderpants to fall on top of them when they were shrunk to small size. (Book 8) *Tippy Tinkletrousers - Time travelling caused three of him to appear at once: Big Tippy, Tiny Tippy, and Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy. (Books 4, 9, and 10) **Big Tippy - Detonated a nuclear bomb on his mech that resulted in the extinction of the dinosaurs **Tiny Tippy - Froze himself to death with his freeze ray, due to it being tampered with and magnified by Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy, causing the Ice Age **Slightly Younger Tiny Tippy - Blew himself up when his mech was extremely giant; sent back in time, this caused the Big Bang that created the universe *Turbo Toilet 2000 - Lifted into the air and sent falling to his death by Dawn, Orlando, and Tony the hamsterdactyls (Books 2 and 11) Eragon *Galbatorix - Stabbed by Eragon, then blew himself up with a magic spell in a final attempt to kill him. Harry Potter *Lord Voldemort - Killed by Harry reflecting his Avada Kedavra back at him with Expelliarmus, since Voldemort's wand's allegiance was to Harry and it would not kill its master. Hunger Games *Cato - Shot in the skull by Katniss Everdeen after what seemed like hours of him being torn apart by muttations. Antagonist of The Hunger Games book 1 *President Coriolanus Snow - Trampled to death by mob after the assassination of President Alma Coin (Or he choked on his own blood from untreated mouth sores) Antagonist of the Hunger Games Trilogy *President Alma Coin - Shot with arrow by Katniss Everdeen as revenge for setting a trap that killed Primrose Everdeen, falls from balcony. Antagonist of Mockingjay, book 3 of the Hunger Games Left Behind *Nicolae Carpathia - Stabbed in the head with a sword. Later resurrected by being indwelt by Satan. Cast alive into the Lake of Fire. (Main Antagonist of the Left Behind series) Mistborn *Rashek/Lord Ruler - Bracelets containing his power removed by Vin, causing him to age rapidly; Stabbed in the heart by Vin with a spear before the ageing could kill him. (The Final Empire) *Straff Venture - Split in two by Vin with a koloss sword. (The Well of Ascension) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics) *Nightmare Moon - Destroyed by Spike through his love for Rarity, with help from Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie through memories of Rarity. (Nightmare Rarity arc) Sonic the Hedgehog (comics) Note: There are two main continuities of Sonic comics. *Dr. Robotnik- Reduced to nothingness with the Ultimate Annihlator. (Archie) *Scourge, Dr. Finitevus, Lien-Da, Iron Queen, and Mammoth Mogul - Annihilated by the Super Genesis Wave (Archie). *Emperor Metallix - Erased from existence by Sonic. (Fleetway) *Commander Brutus - Destroyed by Robotnik (Fleetway) Unicorns of Balinor *Entia the Shifter - Stabbed in the heart by Numinor with his horn, then speared by the other Celestial Unicorns. (Books 1-7) *Kraken - Destroyed when Arianna used the Royal Scepter on the comet. (Book 8) The Way of Shadows *King Aleine Gunder IX - Decapitated by General Agon Wings of Fire *Orca - Is mentioned to be impaled by Coral with the spear on her tail before the events of the book, as the threat is caused by a statue she enchanted before her death. (The Lost Heir) *Whirlpool - Knocked into a prison moat by Anemone and electrocuted by electric eels. (The Lost Heir) *Queen Battlewinner - Frostbreath shot down her throat by an IceWing so that she needed to stay in a pool of lava to survive; when she left the lava, she froze to death. (The Hidden Village; The Dark Secret) *Morrowseer - Killed in explosion when the volcano erupted. (The Hidden Village; The Dark Secret) *Princess Burn - Bitten by a dragonbite viper set by Blister. (The Brightest Night) *Princess Blister - Electrocuted by the Eye of Onyx when she tried to take it from Thorn. (The Brightest Night) *Queen Scarlet - Neck snapped by Tourmaline. (The Dragonet Prophecy; Moon Rising; Winter Turning; Escaping Peril) Other The Lazer Collection *Dr. Octogonapus - Crushed by a falling piano Category:Other